Schizophrenia
by M2
Summary: Loren is just an ordinary teenage boy... Until his appearance starts drastically changing in the strangest ways... Involves Mewtwo! COMPLETE
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I own Loren. That's it. Mewtwo, Pringles etc. belong to the big people. Of course my family belong to themselves, so I don't own them either. If you want to put Loren into your own fic, (I doubt it) then email me and ask for permission. Tom is a real person and owns himself. No stealing from me or I will destroy you! Read the fic.

* * *

Prologue

It was a clear summer day in the countryside. The sun was shining, birds singing, and a teenaged Mewtwo crazy caffeine addict was shooting Pringles cans with an air rifle in a barn. Odd? Not really. Very normal, in fact. He continued doing so for the next ten minutes, until he got bored of this and came out, closing the door behind him, hanging the padlock on it, but not locking it. He slumped down on his back on the grass outside the barn, looking up at the clouds, dreaming about getting a bigger gun to blast the Pringles cans with, when a black van pulled over and a group of men jumped out a grabbed the teen.

Despite his best efforts at battling them off, they managed, by means of overpowering, to pull the struggling teen into the van and tranquilize him. They then placed a hollow metal half sphere on his head and connected it to a computer. One of the men nodded to another, and the other pressed a button on the computer keyboard. The computer then showed a text saying 'Uploading'. A few minutes later it said 'Complete'. The man then pressed another button, and the monitor said 'erasing memory', then once again 'complete', after which the men carried him out onto the grass again, jumped back into the van, and drove off.

A few minutes later he woke up and muttered to himself: "Must've fallen asleep."

* * *

Schizophrenia

Chapter One

* * *

The rest of that day went quite like all the rest of my summer days. I hung around until ten, which is when I started watching movies, either on TV of on VHS/DVD. I got myself a midnight snack at around 12 to 1 o'clock. At about 2:30 I went to bed.

* * *

Warmth….. Comfort….. Silence….. "GET UP!" ...Never mind... "Nrugh" was all I could be bothered to say. "What?" Grumble grumble... "No" I rolled over on my bed, wrapping myself in a thicker layer of blanket. "Come on, get up. It's already ten o'clock!" That was my cue. That meant that there was no place for my consciousness here for another 3 hours. A small (as small as ten straight minutes of tugging, yelling, cursing, and grumbling can be considered) amount of struggling to get me out of bed later, my beloved sister gave up and went back downstairs. Praise the Lord.

* * *

I was finally awake. According to the clock on the wall it was ten to one. Okay. This is better. I might even get up now. And I did so. I pulled on my pants and made my way slowly downstairs, my muscles still tired and stiff.

Chris, my sister, was sitting at the table talking to my mother. I couldn't be bothered to listen in on the conversation. Instead, I simply snatched my mug off the table and made my way to the coffee machine, which already had a half-full pot of coffee in it. It was cold, but I didn't mind. I usually don't care about the temperature of my coffee, just as long as it has caffeine in it. I sat down on my place at the table and added the milk and sugar to my coffee, lazily getting together a late breakfast of the cereal sort. The kind that's supposed to taste like chocolate, but any actual chocolate flavour is purely psychological. I took a sip and let out a loud: "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, coffeeee..."

"Coffee addict" was Chris' usual comment here and today was no different.

"Caffeine."

"Whatever." Typical me-and-my-sister conversation.

15 minutes and another cup of coffee later, I finished my breakfast and took my dishes to the sink where someone would have to wash them later. We didn't have a dishwasher in the country, so all the dish washing had to be done by hand. Most unfortunately, of course, my mother had the typical tendency of demanding that I do the dishes at the most inconvenient times. Namely, when I'm all comfy and warm on the sofa, watching a good movie about people my mother finds irritating.

I headed to the bathroom to wash my hands.

As I washed my hands, I had a glance at the mirror. As strange as it was, something wasn't quite right... Something was weird... Out of place…

"Hmm"

I finished rinsing my hands and I dried them, then went back to the mirror. I took a closer look at myself. Everything seemed normal, but something was very wrong... Checklist! Hair, normal. Ears, normal. Nose, normal. Eyes, Purple. Teeeeeeeeeeeeeethwhatthefk! My eyes were purple! My heart skipped about five beats. My eyes...Instead of their usual blue-green-turquoise colour they were a dark purple... I rinsed my eyes with some water, but it made no difference...

Still purple...

* * *

By the time I got out of the bathroom, I was slightly less through-the-roof about the sudden change in my eyes, and since Chris and my mother were still at the kitchen table, I did my best as to act normal. When I was out of their line of sight, I broke into a full sprint up the stairs and to look for a small pocket mirror. I found one in one of the drawers of one of those cases of drawers that just are about, but you can't say belong to anyone in particular. I sat down on my bed to look at my eyes once more.

Purple.

I hadn't imagined it. I pinched myself.

Purple.

I wasn't dreaming either. How could this happen? It's not every day that your eyes change colour. Your eyes are supposed to stay the same colour all the time. They may look different in different kinds of light, but there's no way turquoise eyes can look

Purple.

I didn't think I should tell anyone. Although it would be difficult to keep it a secret over a long period of time. For now, I would just have to wear sunglasses and avoid eye contact.

* * *

I just had to cope with it for the rest of the day. My mother asked me a couple times why I was wearing sunglasses inside, so I just said that I was on my way out. Since I hate lying, I headed out each time. Finally, at around ten, when everyone else went to bed, I was able to take off the shades.

By the time I went to bed, I had almost completely forgotten about my eyes. Watching random movies for 5 hours straight tends to pull you away from reality.

I scratched an itch on my ankle.

* * *

The next morning was not unlike the one before. Chris came and went, and at around one, I finally woke up. I sat up on my bed, and stretched my arms. "Good morning, sunshine." I looked out the window to see that it was actually another cloudy, grey day. "Or not. Hmph"

I pulled on my pants and jumped to my feet and- "AAARGH!" I felt an intense pain in my ankles as I set my weight on them and thus collapsed to the floor and familiarised myself with the flavour of the rug on the floor. I spat out a mouthful of the finest Finnish handmade floor mat, which didn't taste as good as it looked... Looks can be deceiving... "Ow..."

I turned around into a sitting position and thought I should investigate the reason of my collapsation. At first glance everything seemed fine, but when I pulled up the legs of my pants and saw the horror that was my ankles. "Oh Sheeeeet!"

My ankles were seriously deformed, nay, you couldn't call them ankles anymore. They were missing half of their normal substance and my heels were next to nonexistent.

"What in the name of all that has received the blessing that is caffeine?" This was just plain crazy.

I managed to scramble onto my bed once again and take a better look at my ankles. They looked like those of a dog or a cat. "Now I think something is going on. First my eyes turn purple, now my ankles get seriously deformed." I tried to stand up, finding out that it was practically impossible for me to stand normally, and I could only walk on tip-toes. "Okay. At this point I think I'd better tell someone."

**I would advise against it.**

"What?" I jumped up and hit my head against the sloped ceiling, which was only a few feet above my bed. I rubbed the sore spot on my head, simultaneously looking around for the source of the voice I hadn't really heard, but instead it had sounded in my head, almost like a thought.

**You need not waste your breath speaking out loud. I am in your head and can hear all your thoughts.**

_How…Who are you?_ I gave the think talking a try.

**I am Mewtwo**

"WHAT!" Another bonk on the ceiling.

**Yes. Although I do not physically exist outside you. You might think of me as your second mind.**

_Second mind? Haven't I got enough of those already…? Where did you come from?_

**You would not remember if I told you. Your memory was erased. Somehow I remember what transpired, despite everything.**

_Well if you're my second mind can't you just give me the memory?_

**You learn quickly**

_I know_ I suddenly remembered everything that had happened the day before yesterday, remembering some things that I should not be able to, because I had been out cold. _So they put you in my head just like that?_

**Yes.**

_So how come I'm looking all funny now?_

**You are physically turning into me.**

_What?_ I started to panic. Would I have to hide for the rest of my life, afraid some crazy scientists and meat-picking media vultures wanted to study me and how I tick, never getting a moment's peace? Living in some ass-end-of-nowhere forest unknown to all mankind until some lonely bunch of teenagers crash-landed and came across me, thinking I'm some kind of monster, getting back to civilisation and telling their story, eventually having some playboy teens star in a movie about me, complete with Steven Spielberg and Sam Jackson?

**No**

_What?_

**You will not have to go into hiding... For long**

_What do you mean?_

**You shall slowly mutate into my physical form over a period of one week. After that, you, or should I now say we, can turn back and forth at free will. My will be at the disposal of both of us, and we will also be able to change only certain amounts. For instance, you could sprout my tail and have my eyes, but otherwise look like yourself.**

_Are these free-will-mutations going to take a large amount of time?_

**No. Only a matter of seconds.**

_Well that's good. How long is this arrangement going to last?_

**I do not know. Until one or both of us dies, I assume.**

_Well since we're stuck together until we die, we might as well get to know each other. Although I don't think I need to tell you anything, seeing as I can just share all my info with you._ I opened up my mind and let him find all that he wanted to know. Above all, my name: Loren. _One final question._

**Yes**

_Why me?_

**I do not know that either.**

_Right, well...um... What can I say? Welcome into my head!_

* * *

The situation was getting difficult. My eyes were purple, so I wore sunglasses. My ankles were deformed, so I wore the slightly too long pants that I usually never wore. (I didn't have to worry about my mother noticing the fact that I was wearing them, since they were black, and I always wear black.) Also, my head had started developing two bumps at the top rear, which would obviously be my ears in a few days.

I had to get away from my family before my fingers started disappearing or I sprouted a tail. That was the problem. How to get away from your parents, and, in fact everyone for a week at this age. I was 14, so they weren't going to let me be by myself for a week, so I'd have to think of something quick.

After some thinking, I decided that going home would be the best alternative, but how to be there alone, without my parents saying something against it was another thing.

I needed help. I wouldn't be able to buy food looking like a cross between a human and...well... Mewtwo. I could only tell someone who would surely keep it to themselves. Someone I could trust. One name sprung to mind.

Tom.

My best friend since kindergarten.

* * *

I sat outside in the barn with my mobile phone, calling Tom on his own cell. I dearly hoped that he wasn't abroad. I crossed my fingers. The dial tone rang once. Again. Yess. This meant that his cell phone was on, meaning that he wasn't abroad. It rang three more times before Tom answered in his usual talking-to-me manner.

"Howdy."

"Howdy."

"Well vass?" This was also quite us-ish. We couldn't be bothered to speak one language, so our usual speech language was a mixture of Finnish, English, German, Swedish, French, Spanish, and Japanese..

"What's up?"

"Everything"

"Cool. Look... Something big has come up. I need to get away from my parents for a week. Any ideas?"

"Why?"

"Never mind that. I need your help now."

"Are you doing mafia work for you grandfather again?"

"Ha, ha." Inside joke. "No, really. Away from the folks. What to do?"

"Well..."

"I was thinking I could come home and we think of some kind of cover story."

"Any ideas?"

"That's why I'm calling you."

"Well... Um... You could tell them that you're coming to the country with me and my parents."

"I guess that'd work. I need to meet you when I get there. Come over to my house when I get there."

"I dunno, it's a long bike ride and I'm kinda tired..."

"Then take a bus. Please, this is very important."

"Mmmokay, but call me when you get home."

"Sure. Great. Thanks."

"Right, well see you then. Myyyye"

"Myyye."

* * *

I didn't know how I had done it. I had not only convinced my parents that I was going to the country with Tom, but I had convinced them that I needed to go right now. Now here I was, on the bus, leaving the country, and on my way to town. I had a huge suitcase full of stuff to take with me to 'The country with Tom' even though I would need none of it, as I already had all that I needed in town. I waved my family goodbye as the bus pulled away from the platform.

* * *

**Are you sure we can trust this... Tom?**

_Yes, I'm sure. We've been best friends for about eight years now. I'd trust him with my life._

**I believe that is virtually what you are doing now.**

_Perhaps so. But I know that I can trust him._

**I certainly hope so.**

_Would you just relax? Here. Have some coffee._ I took a sip from my cup, feeling the bliss brought by the flavour. I could tell that Mewtwo liked it as well, because he had the same body as me now.

* * *

I was finally home. The entire trip had taken about three and a half hours. Two and a half on the bus, then an hour getting home from the center of town.

I hardly had time to put down my luggage when the phone rang, making me quickly put down my stuff, take off my shoes, and dash to the phone. "Hello?"

"Howdy"

"Howdy. Where are you?"

"Got fed up of waiting, so I'm half way there on my bike. I see you've already arrived."

"Yeah. I got in the door about eight and a half seconds ago."

"Well I'll be there in anything between fifteen and thirty minutes."

"Okay. See ya then."

"Bye."

I put down the receiver and went to lie on the sofa. For the first time I could properly relax and not worry about people noticing either my eyes or anything else. I took a look at my hand. Two of my fingers seemed to have shrunk a small bit. In a couple of days they could be completely gone. The bumps on my head seemed not to have changed much, but they would.

I looked over to the piano at the wall opposite me. "Might as well play while I still can."

I got up and walked over the piano and brushed the dust off the seat and lid of the piano. I adjusted the seat to the right height and sat on it, stretching my fingers. I never cracked my knuckles before playing. That would be doing murder to them. I then started playing the main chorus of Für Elise, not needing the notes, as I knew it off by heart. Once I had played through the chorus about six times, (the rest still needed practice,) then I decided to brush some rust off my Trepak (nutcracker song, for all those who don't know) skills.

I kept playing for the next 20 minutes, occasionally taking a pause from playing proper songs that I could actually play, and just plinky-plonking various melodies I had picked up here and there.Right when I was starting to thing about taking a break, I heard the doorbell ring. I thanked goodness I had left the lights off. That way, if it was someone other than Tom, I could ignore it and they would think that no-one was home.

I quietly made my way to the door and peeked through the peep-hole. I saw, much to my relief, that it was Tom. I opened the door, and let him in.

"Howdy." He started the conversation in the usual manner.

"Howdy."

"So what's up? What's so important? And... Why are you wearing sunglasses and a beanie inside?"

"Just let me talk first, then you can drown me in your questions, seeing as my story will probably raise more than answer."

"Well, let's hear it."

"Not here, in the hall, come into the living room. Have a seat. But I must tell you. Before I start, you must promise you won't tell anyone." He agreed.

Once we were comfortably seated I began my story, down to every last detail. Mewtwo seemed perfectly dormant as I told it. I had to show Tom the proof to get him to believe me, starting with taking off my sunglasses to reveal my now purple eyes, moving on to showing him my freaky looking ankles, then finally to the bumps on my head, which had now become quite obvious.

By the end he seemed to be trying to decide between believing all that I had just said and calling a men in white coats. I noticed this and used my last secret weapon.

"You seem to not know what to believe."

"Yes."

"Then I'll just have to do my best at convincing you."

I then surrendered my body completely to Mewtwo, who got the message and took over. Tom obviously saw me flinch, as he took a worried expression. "Loren?"

"No."

"What?"

"I am not Loren." He was surprised by the unusually low tone of my voice.

"Then are you... Mewtwo?"

"Yes." He seemed to need more convincing. "Ask me any mathematical question that Loren would not be able to answer quickly." 'We' gave him a calculator.

"Um..." He started typing. "What's the cube root of five thousand nine hundred and thirty eight point one two eight?"

"Eighteen point one zero eight five two nine five." 'We' answered him about two seconds after he posed the question. He looked astounded.

"To the power of seven point two?"

"One billion one hundred and thirty nine million six hundred and seventeen thousand thirty three."

"Times two and forty five eighty sixths?"

"Two billion eight hundred and seventy five million five hundred and forty five thousand three hundred and four."

"Divided by two billion eight hundred and seventy five million five hundred and forty five thousand three hundred and four?"

"One"

He looked absolutely flabbergasted. After a few minutes of catching flies, he managed to say something: "Now I'm a believer."

We smirked.

* * *

"So all I want you to do is to buy me food for the next week, because I can't go to the shop looking like what I'm going to look like.

"Okay. I'm fine with that."

"Great."

* * *

Tom hung around a few more hours, until it started to get late, then jumped on his bike and rode home. This left me alone.

Well... Not quite.

We had better avoid illumination, as it may attract attention.

"I may have trouble moving around in the dark."

Mewtwo noticed I was talking out loud, and did so himself, seeing as there was no-one to hear. "Turn left."

It felt very weird to have myself answering to my own question, though not doing it myself. "Right." I turned left to find myself facing the mirror. I took a look in it. Considering the circumstances, I looked straight into my eyes. Purple, yes, but even stranger now. My irises weren't their usual, round shape, but instead they were narrow slits, like those of a cat.

"Ookay."

* * *

And so the first step of my revamping process comes to an end.

There aren't many changes in this chapter, but I plan to put in more character building in the next ones. Please, keep R&Ring!


	2. Capture

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas le Mewtwo. Translation Guess. Give up? It means I don't own Mewtwo. Duh.

Chapter 2

* * *

It was on the next day that I decided to cease wearing clothes to avoid becoming deformed due to a mutation that might be disrupted by my clothing. (Of course, it was probably more likely that my clothes would just rip, but I didn't want to take chances. Or ruin my clothes…) Like for instance my tail, which I hadn't grown yet. I had to close the blinds of course. I just had to hope that none of my friends next door noticed this, lest they come looking for me, wondering why I'm not answering the door.

Tom had come round earlier that day to bring me food. He left shortly after, because he said he had other arrangements.

* * *

The next morning I noticed the fact that a) I only had three fingers left on each hand, and b) I had started growing very light purple, almost white hair all around. Later on I also noticed the absence of most of my toes, there only being two big ones per foot.

I found the sudden lack of toes and the strange disfiguration of my feet had made balancing rather a challenge. I was used to walking on my whole, long, wide feet, which my family always found enormous compared to theirs. Lord knows who I got them from… Now I had to walk around on the balls of these unfamiliar feet, balancing with less than half the toes I had to distribute the pressure.

My hips were also growing out of form, and I thought, looking into the mirror, that my waist was thinner than usual. Many people might find this a reason for celebration, but for a male whose upper body is shrinking and his lower body was growing huge muscles, meant for running at speeds I could only guess, this was rather disturbing. I was more than slightly unnerved.

Mewtwo didn't help.

Quite the opposite, in fact. He seemed to be sucking on my emotions, exploring my feelings as if he were studying me. I suppose that for one who had spent their whole life contemplating the reasons for their existence, it was all right to be studying things that had been left in the dark by his own emotions. He himself had rarely felt much more than rage, depression, and confusion. Maybe a little surprise.

And sadness, though he himself didn't remember it.

* * *

Tom came round to bring food and check my physical appearance from time to time. It was nice to have at least some sort of contact with the outside world, especially since Mewtwo tended to go silent for long lengths of time, leaving me, if not actually being, then at least feeling, completely alone.

Tom would come over every day, even though he usually brought more than a day's worth of food, so he didn't exactly need to. My guess was that he was rather fascinated by what was happening to me. (Well, who wouldn't, in some form or another?) Since I had lost so many of my simple motor functions, such as the skill to use a game controller, I would usually have him play something and I would watch from the side, cringing every time I saw him miss a secret I knew like the back of my hand. (Not that that's a particularly good way of putting it at the present time…)

He would hang around for a few hours, during which we circulated between him playing games, us watching movies, and sparring in the backyard. The sparring had become very interesting as of late, since I had a new body to try out. It turned out, however, that we decided against sparring in the backyard until a later occasion. Partially because we didn't want to disrupt the mutation in any way, but mainly because that meant being outside, which meant being in sight of neighbors.

Tom usually left around 9 o'clock, since he still had to cycle home before it got too cold. It was summertime, but it tends to get chilly enough at night to make cycling in a t-shirt and shorts rather uncomfortable.

* * *

Some days later I was only about one day away from completion. I had grown my tail; I was two meters tall; only my arms were still a little too human. Neither did I have my 'second neck'. I assumed this would come last and enable the use of our powers.

I sat down in front of the piano. _Let's see how well I can play with six fingers, shall we?_

**As you wish.** We weren't speaking out loud, mainly because I was so far into the transformation that I couldn't physically speak anymore. This had made communicating with Tom rather difficult. Apart from signaling obvious things with my hands, it often came down to having to write it down somewhere.

The previous day Tom had arrived, as usual, in the early afternoon. Upon answering the door, he proceeded to greet me in the familiar fashion, to which I answered with a wave of my hand, turning around and letting him in. He noticed the lack of elongated greetings (in our language 'hi' consists of 34 syllables.) but didn't say much about it. After all, these days he felt more like he was visiting Mewtwo than his best friend, Loren. He proceeded into the living room, asking me what we would start with today. I was by the games, and I held up Majora's Mask. He looked at it for a moment.

"Isn't that the sequel to Ocarina of Time? You said it's good, but not as good."

I nodded.

"I guess. Fire it up." He slumped on the couch, and I tossed him the controller to him, lying down on my stomach, on the floor. He looked in my direction with an expression of ridicule. "What are you doing on the floor when there's a sofa right next to you?" he asked from where he was, obscured by the tea table. He saw my tail rise up, with my arm near it, pointing to it.

"Oh., Right." Tom turned to the TV as the title screen to Majora's Mask came up. He noticed soon that all the game slots were already taken. He asked me which one to erase. I looked at the three: Mine, mine, someone's. I raised a hand with all three fingers extended, indicating that he should use the third one.

At this point, he had had enough. "What the V are you signaling for? Speak up, will ya?"

I sighed and sat up. I looked him in the eyes, trying to think of a way I could express myself. I opened my mouth, pointed in it with one finger, then shook my head. He gave me another ridiculed expression, raising an eye ridge. I opened my mouth as if to shout, but no sound came.

"You _can't _talk?"

I nodded.

"Now you can play Genma! Mwahahah." He had burst out laughing, doubling over. I had had a quick flashback of Ranma's father, Genma, in his panda form, dancing about with his signs in his paws. I had rolled my eyes as he laughed.

I now opened the piano lid, and did a few quick finger warm-ups, before I started playing 'Für Elise', which turned out to be very difficult, seeing as I tried to press the keys with fingers that I didn't have. I was starting to get frustrated when I felt a small prick in my neck. I reached back to see if maybe a bug had bit me. I didn't feel any bugs, but a slim, cool piece of metal instead. A thousand pictures, explanations and ideas flashed through my head, but before I could contemplate or react to any of them, my eyesight dimmed and I fell over backward, losing consciousness.

* * *

What I had failed to realize was that while I was playing the piano with my three-fingered hands, the same group of scientists who had done this to me in the first place, had somehow picked the front door lock, snuck up behind me and injected a needle containing some kind of tranquilizer into my neck, knocking me out. They then carried me into the black van that was waiting outside. Once inside, they sped off to god knows where.

* * *

Tom arrived at Loren's house right after seeing a black van driving on the nearby road at a crazy speed. He lifted one leg off its pedal and brought it over the bike and on the other side, standing on one leg/pedal with the bike still moving. When he got in front of Loren's house, he pulled the brakes and jumped off the bike. He stood it up on its leg and locked it to the wall.

He went to the door and rang the bell. He stood back and waited. And waited. And waited. He rang again.

"I must've caught him in the bathroom."

He waited a little more. Nothing.

"Maybe he's in the shower."

He didn't hear the shower being used.

"Where is he?"

* * *

_Ow, my head..._ I had a headache. I didn't open my eyes. I felt the hard floor. I must've fallen over on my piano chair. I scrambled to my feet. I held my head and kept my eyes tightly shut from the pain. I felt around a bit. I tried to find the coffee table or the piano. Nothing. I got up and fumbled around a bit.

_No. Wait a minute…_ Our lounge room wasn't this roomy. I opened my eyes. I was in a large hall. Judging by the look of things, it was pitch black, but since I had Mewtwo's eyes, I could see perfectly well.

_Mewtwo? Where are we?_ I asked with a voice that was shaky despite the fact that it was in my head.

**I do not know. However we seem to have been kidnapped.**

_Sure looks that way…. Well, better-_ I felt something weird on my ankle. I looked down. I was wearing a metal collar around my ankle.

_What the..._ I bent down and reached to grab it. Just as I came in contact with it, I felt a surge of pain blast its way through my body. I fell to the ground once more, the pain now gone, but I was out of breath. _Ow…_

I looked at the ankle... Thing. It sparked yellow red sparks that suggested that it was electrified. I wouldn't be doing that again…

I guessed it was some sort of tracer or tracking device. I didn't feel comfortable knowing that someone knew every step I took. I wanted it off.

I looked around me. I was in a rather large room, which seemed to be a basement, with metal walls and a concrete floor. I looked up ahead. There was a large sign that said in big letters: THIS WAY. I looked around to see if there was any other way, finding myself in a completely closed down room. I decided that, seeing as there was nowhere else to go, I ought to go that way.

I went to the sign and followed the arrow that pointed to the right, where there was a narrow corridor that led to another sign with the same writing, only somewhat smaller. There was a fork of left or right. The sign told me to go left. I hesitated a bit, and looked to the right. There was a long corridor, and a long way away, a dead end.

_And thus it came to pass that he came upon the decision to turn left._

**Amusing**

_Yeah. I know._I started to the left, shortly rounding a corner and ending up at another fork. This time the text was even smaller. I followed the directions for about ten minutes. The text was absolutely tiny now, but I could still read it, thanks to my now tremendous vision.

Finally I came to a fork where there was no sign at all. _Great. Shall we start guessing or-_ I didn't have time to finish when I heard a voice telling me to go right. I looked around but saw no-one. I looked up to see a speaker on the wall. _Well, shall we do as it says?_

**The signs have not led us astray. Much as I despise taking orders, I think we should obey it.**

_Okay._ I went right. I followed the instructions of the voices, which were constantly getting fainter. Toward the end, I could barely hear it even with Mewtwo's ears. Finally, when I took a right turn, I saw light up ahead.

_Finally. _

I walked toward the light. I stepped out into a large lab-like room. Huge computers littered the walls. A single glass tank was in the middle of the room. I took a look at some of the computer monitors. They showed black-and-white surveillance pictures of the maze that I had just exited. One camera per fork. It seemed someone was watching me when I was in there. _What am I, a lab rat?_

**This is but a taste of what I felt.**

Just then I felt a small stinging sensation in my right shoulder. I looked at it to see a small dart with a small glass container in the back of it. _A tranquilize-_ I didn't have time to finish my thoughts because I was once again engulfed in darkness.

* * *

I felt weightless.

I opened my eyes, and felt liquid flow into them. I was underwater. What puzzled me was that I didn't need to breathe. My lungs were filled with the liquid. It was obviously something with a high oxygen content. Haven't really heard of a breathable liquid really existing, but I supposed it was possible. I looked around myself. I was in the tank which I had seen earlier. I couldn't see very well with my eyes full of liquid, but I could make out human sized white figures. Scientists in lab coats.

One of the scientists came close to the glass. He peered inside, then backed away slightly, seemed to yell something which I couldn't hear because the glass and the liquid muffled it. He then ran to a computer and typed something on it.

Suddenly I felt the liquid rush out of small holes on the bottom of the tank. I sank to the bottom of the tank and started coughing up the liquid from my lungs, suddenly feeling cold. I heard the glass slide up from around me and I looked up at the scientists who had gathered around me. Some had clipboards that they were busy scribbling on. Others simply stared with amazed expressions on their faces. I really wanted to ask some questions, but I couldn't.

"Connect the speakers!" The chief-looking scientist commanded to someone.

_"For what?" _I almost got a heart attack when the speakers repeated my thoughts word for word, though with a monotonous, mechanized voice.

"To hear what you want to say, of course." This was the head scientist speaking.

"Where am I" Went the speakers. My thoughts exactly, but hey, that's what they were.

"Unfortunately I cannot answer that question."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Robert Mason. My team," He motioned to the other scientists, "And I are the ones who input the creature into your head."

"I have a name" The speakers spoke with a much lower voice this time. These were Mewtwo's thoughts.

"But of course you do."

"What do you want?"

"We want to know everything about our little creation."

"Creation? You did not create me." No-one could tell whether it had been me or Mewtwo who said that. Even I wasn't sure.

I remembered the ankle thing. "What is this on my ankle?"

"It is a machine that prolongs the completion of your transfiguration. We don't want you to gain your powers too soon and blow us all up."

"Huh?" I assumed an expression of ridicule, then shook my head. "What are you going to do?"

He grinned. "Well I suppose I could tell you... All right. We are going to find a way to control your powers, then sell you to the highest bidding country as an instrument of war. We will be famous. I will have books written about me. I will have everything I always wanted, and you are going to provide it for me."

"What? You're gonna harness me, sell me, and take the glory? What kind of an idiot are you?"

"Oh, I fear I'm not an idiot. Some might say I'm a dreamer, but that's not relevant. The point is that you needn't worry about anything. We've got it all under control. Including you. You're an interesting one, actually. We've been watching you for a long time."

I suddenly had a flashback of a man in a black suit watching me from across a street.

"What?"

"Yes. We watched your behavior develop as you grew. We also saw that you had interest in martial arts, but that you weren't planning on acting on it. We made sure you did.

"You-"

"Yes, we sent a couple of our agents to give you some initiative." Dr. Mason grinned.

I suddenly remembered the figure in the lab coat I had seen while lying bloody on the ground.

"You! You were the ones that attacked me and Tom in the park! You were the ones that put both of us in the hospital! Tom was in there for 3 months, you sadistic bastard!" I felt my anger growing. "Why him? Why did you involve him if it was me you wanted?"

"Oh, we know you love your friends, and decided that there would be all the more initiative to learn to fight if you knew you had to learn to protect others in addition to yourself. You're care for others so much that you almost get them killed."

"I didn't almost kill him, YOU DID!" I was almost screaming now.

"Whatever makes you happy. Point is, you now know martial arts, which adds to your market value."

I was seething with rage. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Dr. Mason stayed calm. "For a number of reasons. Firstly, we could not harness or even bring into existence the power of Mewtwo without a physical body. Second, making one would have been immensely difficult, expensive and time consuming. Thirdly, you were so crazy about Mewtwo that you would've volunteered anyway. So. What do you have to say?"

"What I have to say is that you won't get away with this." All the scientists chuckled.

"And who's going to stop me? You? You don't even have your powers, and when you do, you will not be the one controlling them. You are outnumbered, so your physical strength is no good. So there is nothing you can do. Sorry, boo hoo. End of conversation." He nodded to another scientist by a computer and he flipped a switch. The speakers made a small popping noise indicating that they had just been turned off.

A door at the edge of the room opened and two large men walked in. They were obviously guards. They grabbed me by both arms but I used Mewtwo's powerful arms to throw them aside. I started advancing on Dr. Mason, but then I felt the pin prick again I saw another dart sticking out of my thigh. I kept heading for Dr. Mason, my anger driving me forward. I felt more needles stabbing into me, but I paid no heed to them. My steps got wobbly as the drugs kicked in. I fought the fatigue that was kicking its way into my muscles, and didn't stop. Dr. Mason backed away, with no fear on his face, but frustration instead. I fell to my knees, no longer able to stand. Still reaching for Dr. Mason, I slumped on my chest, my vision blurring. _Goddamn it all to hell and back_.

And the darkness came.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a large metal cell, almost full metal. The door looked thick and heavy. I sat up and thought about my present situation. No one knew where I was, including me. I didn't have my powers and I wasn't going to get them, either. I was being held captive by an evil scientist who doesn't care a slightest bit about me. Once they've found a way to control my powers, I'll be a slave to their will.

So basically I'm screwed.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on them. I have to get out of here.

But how...

* * *

And so the re-vamping project goes forth. Hope y'all are liking so far. R&R PLEASE! Haven't had reviews in such a long time…

Credit to Aitwo22 for coming up with Robert.


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: Insert usual disclaimer.

Chapter 3

* * *

Peace. Silence. WHACK! Pain... "Wakey way-kkeyy!" 

_No_. I rolled over. _Where's my bed? My bed is softer than this. This is concrete. Oh. Damn. I'm a..._ WHACK! _...Prisoner..._

"Get up you filthy overgrown weasel!"

_That does it._ I whipped around, backfisted the guard's face, and made a break for the door. I heard him let out a yelp and fall to the floor. When I got out I turned around and closed the door. I latched it and made a break down the hallway, not sure where I should be heading.

I followed the signs that showed the way to the emergency exits. I turned right at a fork. I looked down the hallway. It wasn't all that long, and at the end of the hallway there was a large door with the sign: EXIT above it.

_It's too easy._ I started walking down the hallway until I noticed that a couple meters away from the door there was a red line outlining the floor, walls and ceiling of the hallway. _What's this?_

**I do not know**

_Whatever it is, we need to get out._ I stepped forward. Just as my right foot passed over the line, I felt a surge of pain through my body. I fell back and lost my consciousness again.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was back in my cell. I sat up and tried to recall what had just happened. Just then I heard the cell door open and I turned to look. Dr. Mason accompanied by two guards walked in. 

_Get lost_ I thought to myself even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

He lifted his right hand to his right temple. He had heard me. Only barely. "It seems you are beginning to obtain your powers. We must hurry with our research. I am here to tell you that any attempts at escaping, like your one earlier today, are futile. The collar that you are wearing around your ankle is designed to shock you is you cross the red lines. You cannot escape."

He turned around and exited through the door. The guards then advanced on me, and a few more rushed in. They all grabbed me at the same time. They couldn't keep their grip on me, because not only were my muscles were too strong, but I had been studying martial arts for years now, and one of my specialities was freeing myself from grips. I moved myself in directions where they could not keep their grip. I was wining here. I raised my leg and delivered a mighty kick into the chest of one of the guards while punching another in the opposite direction. The punched man staggered backward, but the man whom I had kicked flew backward into the wall, and then slumped to the ground, cradling his torso. Suddenly a scientist pulled out a small gun-like object and pointed it at me.

I ducked to the right and grabbed one of the guards, holding him in front of me, shielding me from any projectiles. Suddenly I felt a small pin prick, and I saw another dart on the back of my left shoulder, ten noticed Dr. Mason himself had been the one shooting me.

_I'm getting real sick of this._ To my surprise, everything didn't go dark, but instead, I seemed to lose all my strength, and I collapsed to the floor. The guards picked me up and carried me out, half dragging me along.

The guards brought me to the lab room with the large tank in it. They held me up, because I couldn't stand by myself; my arms around their shoulders, with them holding my wrists. Dr. Mason came forth and began to speak of very annoying things:

"Since you are now gaining your powers, even with the collar, we will just have to make sure that you don't use them. We will put you to sleep and keep you in your tank until we find a way to control you."

**Escape!**

_I can't. I can't even move!_

**You can now.**

I felt my strength return as suddenly as if I a huge weight had been lifted off me. I decided against staying here, so I twisted my wrist out of the guard's grip, grabbed his chin, and twisted his head to the right, over his shoulder, hearing the sickening crunch as his neck broke. He slumped to the ground, and I used my left hand to grab the other man's face. I pulled it back and struck his throat with my knuckles, then pushed him away.

I moved to another other guard and grabbed his wrist with my right hand, straightened his arm, and sent my left hand forward into his elbow, listened to the crack again as his elbow broke.

Three men lay on the ground now, one of them screaming in agony, one clutching his throat, the third lying unmoving. I saw him blink, deciding upon the fact that he was alive; just paralysed. I made a break for the door, ducking and dodging the guards and their attacks. I heard Dr. Mason screaming out commands to "Get him!"

I made it to the hallway and made a break down the right.

_First, we need to get this collar off. Any ideas?_

**Find the central computer room. There should be a log of everything, including how to remove the collar.**

_Kay. Let's follow the signs, shall we?_I looked at a sign hanging from the ceiling. It said:

LEFT: Elevators and Exit.

AHEAD: Weapons storage.

RIGHT: Central Control Room.

_Right it is_

**Wait.**

_What?_

**Should we not disable their tranquilizer storage? We may obtain something useful, as well.**

_Hmmm. You're right. Forward it is.

* * *

_

_I've heard of large arsenals but this is ridiculous._ I had made my way to the weapon storage, picked the not-so-fancy lock that held the door shut, and made my way in virtually unnoticed, not counting the two guards that lay unconscious outside. I had learned to pick locks on the internet. Once you know how the locks work, it was simple. I had once picked the teacher's drawers when she had lost her keys, in order to get at the tests inside. Many people found me strange afterwards. Partially because I knew how to pick locks, but mainly because I had actually done it to get at the tests.

What stood before me was absolutely unbelievable. There were enough weapons to run a small war. There were machine guns, pistols, rocket launchers, grenades, miniguns, Uzis, C-4, sniper rifles, everything. What they planned to do with all these was a mystery to me.

At the back of the room there was a large cabinet titled: TRANQUILISER FLUID.

_Bingo!_ I pulled the cabinet open to see about six thousand little bottles of red fluid. _Holy caffeine! _

**Indeed.**

_How doweget rid of them all?_

**The answer is surrounding you.**

I looked around me. _But of course!

* * *

_

_Naturally I've never done anything like this before, but here goes._ I pulled the safety pin off the hand-grenade and lobbed it at the cabinet...or was about to anyway.

**Wait!** Mewtwo stopped my hand just before I let go.

_What?_

**Should you not pick up a tranquilizer launcher first? I can tell that you are not willing to kill anyone.**

_Yeah. Good point._ I put back the safety pin of the grenade and checked that it was secure, then set it on a shelf.

I went to the cabinet, which I had also stacked full of grenades, and picked up a tranquilizer gun. I picked up a few capsules of tranquilizer fluid, set them in the designated bullet-like shells, and loaded them into the gun.

I then returned to where I had been before, picked up the grenade, pulled off the safety pin with my teeth, seeing as I had the tranquilizer in the other, and lobbed the grenade at the cabinet. It knocked over a number of vials, rolled around, hit the back wall, and rolled out again.

_Crap_ I took cover and listened to the quite considerable amount of noise that the explosion made. I peeked over the stack of crates I had been hiding behind, seeing that the cabinet was completely demolished, despite the fact that the grenade had rolled out. I went to make sure that there were no intact capsules, then turned around and exited through the door.

**We had better hurry. Someone is bound to have heard that.**

_Yeah._ I shot an oncoming guard with the tranquilizer, and kept going. I took a left turn to the control room, then noticed that it was behind a huge steel door.

_Great._ On the right of the door there was a console with a keycard-reader and a finger-print identifier _What now?_

**We find someone who can help us. Like him**. 'We' pointed to an oncoming scientist who was running toward the door in front of me.

* * *

Dr. Hummel was running to the control room to look at the surveillance camera monitors and report to the others on the location of the subject. Dr. Mason had told him to go straight to the control room, while they hunted down the escaped specimen. They decided it couldn't be all that difficult, seeing as it could not exit the premises, and it didn't have security access. 

He ran to the console controlling the door. He dug his keycard out of one of the pockets on his lab coat. He swiped it in the card reader and pressed his finger against the finger-print reader. The screen of the console turned green and he turned to watch the huge doors open... Just to be the landing spot of 100 kg worth of Mewtwo. He was a goner.

* * *

_Perhaps that was a little rough considering we have this?_ I waved the tranquilizer gun. 

**Perhaps. Either way, we now have access to the control room.**

_Right._ We walked into the enormous room with a computer the size of a single person hotel room in the middle. _Ookay..._

We walked over to the console of the computer and used what knowledge of computers I have to find any information that I needed. I continued digging around until a screen asking for a password appeared. _Now we're stuck._

**Projectcontrol**

_What?_

**It is the password. Projectcontrol.**

_Ookay. How did you know that? And that comeback from the drug back there. What happened?_

**There is no time!** Mewtwo typed in the password and watched as I gained access to all the files on the computer.

**Now we must find a way to remove the collar.**

_I'll try searching... Containment collar._ I typed this in and it turned up two objects. PLAN B, and CONTAINMENT COLLAR MANUAL. _What's plan B?_

**Never mind that now.** We selected the containment collar manual file and started reading.

_Removal instructions. Here we are._ I read a bit, then reached down and examined the collar. _We need a certain tool for this._

**That.** We pointed to a pencil-like metal object on the table.

_Yeah, that's it._ I grabbed it from the table and lowered it to the collar.

"Hold it right there!" I looked up. There was Dr. Mason surrounded by about ten guards armed with tranquilisers. I dived behind the computer and only barely avoided a volley of tranquili**_s_**er darts.

_Great._

**Remove the collar!**

_Yeah._ I suddenly noticed that I had dropped the metal tool when I dived to safety. _Typical._

One of the guards went to pick it up, just to get a dart in his neck. _One down, nine to go,_ I said as he keeled over.

The guards scattered and went hunting their own separate ways, assuming they had a better chance of getting me if they split up. _They'll just end up shooting each other…_

I shot one who tried to sneak up on me from behind. _Two down_

I snuck up on one of them and patted his shoulder. He whirled around and shot a random bunch of shots. Two of the shots hit two other guards, who slumped to the ground. He didn't even have time to say 'oops' before I planted a dart in his thigh. _Five down, five to go._

I then remembered the tool, and turned around, spotting it on the floor by the first guard I had shot. I dove for it, grabbed it, and hid again.

_Now this should short circuit it, and then I can just pull it off. _I tapped it on the collar and watched a large amount of sparks go flying. I simply tugged at it and it fell to the floor with a clatter. _Yess._

**Remember that it will still take a small while to obtain my full power.**

_Yeah. _I sent darts at two guards who happened to be passing by just then. _Seven down, three to go. _

I heard three loud bangs and I peeked around the corner. I noticed three corpses by the door. Dr. Mason must have shot them for being cowards. Just then I felt cold metal against my back.

"Drop it."

I dropped the tranquiliser gun on the floor producing another loud clatter. I turned around. Dr. Mason was pointing an extremely large revolver at my head.

(Do you feel lucky, punk?)

"Well, well, well. It's come down to this, has it? I have to kill you to keep you quiet. I had hoped to make a fortune on you, but noooOOOooo. You have to be stubborn.Now I have to resort to plan B. The first stage is to activate the self-destruct sequence." He typed something on the keyboard, still pointing the gun at me. The lights turned red and an alarm sounded. "The second is to escape through this little thing."

He typed something on the keyboard and the wall opened up to reveal a large, circular black hole in space.

_What the-- _

"It's a portal to other dimensions. It's another of our little experiments. I'll go through to another dimension, find something else to sell to the army, and get rich that way." He started backing toward the portal, gun still pointed at me.

"I would say see you around, but that would be--" He didn't have time to finish his sentence, because he stumbled and fell through the portal. The portal closed behind him, and a small blue stone lay on the floor where it was.

_Well, now. _

The alarm became louder and a voice started telling everyone to evacuate, and self destruct is in thirty seconds.

_Oh great. _

**Get the stone!**

_Of course!_ I ran to the stone and picked it up. I then cast it before me and the portal opened before me. I hopped in just as the voice said the number seven.

* * *

_Am I dead?_ I was home in the middle of my lounge room. It was plain daylight, and it seemed sunny outside. 

**Apparently not.**

Suddenly I got the most splitting headache ever heard of on this side of existence. I collapsed to the floor and clutched my head with my hands. I felt a groove go down both sides of my neck, deepening gradually, seemingly splitting my neck in half. I was screaming out loud now. I couldn't think.

I passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo and behold: I've been bored enough to actually do 3 chapters in one go. Y'all be grateful. R&R please!


	4. lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Mewtwo. Comprende? Read.

Chapter 4

* * *

I woke up on the floor.

"Ow. My head." I exclaimed to emphasize the point that my head hurt. "That's the last time I'm gonna..." I didn't finish my sentence because I noticed to my great surprise that I was speaking out loud. I looked at my hands. Five fingers. Human skin. I looked down at myself. I was back to normal!

_Mewtwo! Is it over now? The transfiguration?_

**So it would seem.**

I let out a loud yell of joy and went dancing around the house. I was back to normal and on top of that...

I stopped. "Wait a minute. If the transfiguration is over, does that mean..."

"Yes."

I leapt into the air in joy and stayed there! I was levitating! I reached my hand forward and pointed it at my mug of coffee that I hadn't finished when I was kidnapped. I lifted my arm slightly and it levitated about a foot. I turned my wrist and the mug tipped over and the coffee fell out. I stopped it in midair and put the mug down on the table again. I brought the coffee to my face and opened my mouth. The coffee floated in. I swallowed it.

I turned around and faced the lounge room. I lifted the coffee table up a few feet, made it float a couple rounds around the house, then return to its place.

"This is amazing!"

"You have seen next to nothing."

"Well I'm gonna go see some more!" I turned towards the door.

"Wait. There are matters to discuss."

"What?"

"I must tell you some things."

"Well let's hear it." We levitated to the sofa and sat on it.

"Firstly, as you may remember, we can now shift form." I watched as my body turned into Mewtwo's, then back.

"Second. I now have the ability to wander. I can exit our body and explore the surroundings. Although when I am wandering, I am merely a spirit. I can not use my powers, and no one other than you can see nor hear me. If you move somewhere when I am wondering, I will have to find you to return to our body. Also, when I am wondering, you cannot use our powers either."

"Okay. Is there a three?"

"Yes. This one, unfortunately, is unfortunate news."

"What?"

"You will go mad from my power..."

"What?" I began to panic. From the frying pan into the fire. I'm not going to be captured and studied, but I'm going to go mad instead!

"Kindly let me finish. You will go mad from my power if you do not use it enough. The power will gather in your head and drive you temporarily mad. Think of it as temporary insanity. If this happens, you will go virtually berserk. You will not stop before killing. This will continue until you have used enough power to return to normal. I am unsure what amount of energy this is. I have the premonition that it may take all of my energy. This only happens in your form. This is because your body was not meant to harness such power. If you are in my form, you will be immune to this. If you use small amounts of power often, like every hour, you will be fine. Alternately you can use medium amounts less often, like every three hours. The last choice is to use large amounts every ten hours or so. Also, when I wander, power will build up, because it is not being used. When I return, you will go mad if there is enough power. That is unless, of course, we take my form."

I was silent. So this is the downside to all this power. "Okay. Now I have a question."

"Yes?"

"How did you know the password to the computer at the lab?"

"I knew because the scientists saw fit to fill me with information about my surroundings. Like the password. I also know that the maze at the laboratory was a test of our senses. First was a test of eyesight, then hearing."

"And that sudden resurrection from the drug?"

"We were unaffected from the beginning. I only made it see that way to you. Otherwise you would have continued until they used something that would work."

"You tricked me?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay. Well. Shall we?"

"Yes."

We grinned.

* * *

"Okay. I could get used to this."

"It is not as though you have a choice."

"Yeah. Okay. Whoa!" I swerved to the left and narrowly avoided hitting a small airplane. In the air. I was flying. Mewtwo used a small bit of power to erase the memories of the pilot and passengers of the plane.

"Always remember to erase the memories of anyone untrustworthy who might see you. We do not want to be known of."

"Yeah. Okay." I looked down. "Hey! I've always wanted to try this!"

"What?"

"Watch." I stopped, then shot upwards and gained a large amount of altitude. I then noticed that Mewtwo made us take his physical appearance. _Why'd you do that?_

**Your body cannot take the low temperature.**

Okay. I slowed down, then stopped. _I'd say this is high enough._

**For what?**

_This._ I stopped levitating and let myself fall. _Yeeeeehaa!_ I was now falling headfirst at what must have been over 100 km/h. _This is great!_

**Quite.**

I continued letting myself fall until I was nearing the ground. I noticed now that I was in the countryside and there weren't that many houses around. Good. Few witnesses.

When I was getting near the ground, I started to apply power to slow myself down. To my surprise and shock, it didn't work. I applied more power. Nothing _Mewtwo! What's going on?_

He chuckled.

_It's not that funny. Slow down! We're gonna end up a splat on the ground if we don't slow down. Mewtwo!_

We were now dangerously close to the ground. _Mewtwo!_

Mewtwo did an extremely quick stop about two meters off the ground, sending bits of earth flying away from us in a circle. **If you want real recreation, go to the extremes.**

_Wise guy._ I wiped the memories of any bystanders, then turned us into my form. "Where are we?"

"It matters not." Suddenly there was a split second flash of blue, and then I was home again.

"What'd you do?"

"I teleported."

"Cool! I forgot to try that." I focused on my room and teleported. Suddenly I was in my room. "Yess!"

"Now I have an inquiry."

"Yeah?"

"Do you not think that Tom is now slightly worried?"

"Tom! I completely forgot about Tom!"

* * *

"With this lure I caught a ten pound fish three and a half seconds after I cast it in the water!"

"Cast yourself in next time."

Fsst

"I think she is the light of both of our lives"

"Not mine."

Fsst

"I lost twenty pounds in two days!"

"You mispronounced 'decades'."

The doorbell rang.

"Coming! Nothing on TV but crap anyway." Tom turned off the TV and went to the door. He turned the door handle and pushed the door open. "Thanks for getting me away from the clutches of the evil TV. Now what do you...?" He left his sentence unfinished when he noticed there was no one at the door. "What the?" He looked around and saw no one. "Stupid neighbour kids." He stepped back and closed the door.

"And I return to the source of extreme boredom known as AAAH!" He yelled out as he turned around and came face to face with a two meter tall purple cat.

He fell over backward and his hand landed on the small glass jug that was waiting to be taken to the glass collection. He let out a scream of pure agony as the glass broke and drove a huge shard though his palm.

* * *

_That's gotta hurt._

**Indeed**

I reached out a hand and telekinetically a) Lifted him up b) Removed the glass pieces from his hand, numbing it by controlling his brain activity. I then put my hand above his and recovered his wound, which disappeared completely. I then let go of his brain and his nerves worked again.

We transformed into my form and spoke to him. "You shouldn't fall over on glass like that. You might hurt yourself."

* * *

"So where've you been the last couple days? I've been round every day, but you've always been gone."

We were now sitting on the two couches in the living room of Tom's house.

"Well I don't really feel like telling the whole story so I'll just send it." I watched Tom flinch as the info flowed into his head.

"Yeesh! You did all that?"

"Yep."

He was quiet for a moment. "Oh, Lorensson, you should have seen that one coming!"

"Why don't you try it and we'll find out if you would?" I said with a cynical voice.

"Bleh. So where's this portal stone thing?"

"Here." I pulled out the blue stone and presented it to him.

"Cool."

"Yep. I've been thinking about trying it out."

"What?"

"Using it to go to some other dimension. That might be cool."

"Where?"

"I dunno. Somewhere."

"Anywhere?"

"Yeah. I was thinking I'd randomly go somewhere and come back when I feel like it."

"Count me in!"

"But of course. Hey Mewtwo. Whaddya think?"

"He will need some sort of weapon to protect himself from any and all dangers with."

"I can get that." I teleported a pair of 9mm pistols and plenty of ammo from the nearest military weapon deposit. "You think these'll do?"

He took them and aimed at the wall. He pulled them back again and a smile spread on his face. "They'll do just fine."

"Oh, hold on." I teleported a weapon harness into my hand. "You can keep them in this."

"Cool." He took it, studied it, and put it on, placing the guns in the holsters.

"Also. Take this." I teleported him a long, black coat that reached down to his ankles. "So they won't be visible. Besides. It might be cold wherever we're going."

"Point." He put it on. "Plus it looks cool."

"Great, well, when're we leaving?" I asked.

"Now?" Replied Mewtwo.

"Fine by me." Finished Tom.

I cast the portal stone.

* * *

Chapter 4 cometh. Enjoy, R&R please. 


	5. First hop, but why's the sand orange?

Disclaimer: I own Loren. Tom is a real person with a different name, so he owns himself. All other things belong to the big people. Read.  
  
Author's note: Credit to The Authorized for ideas.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Well... This is nice 'n' weird..."  
  
Coming through the portal hadn't been exactly what we'd had in mind. I, having come first, had landed softly on the edge of a steepish sandhill, and Tom had popped up right behind me. Sadly, of course, he hit me straight in the back, sending both of us tumbling down the hill. By the time we stopped at the bottom, we both had our shoes and clothes full of sand.  
  
When we got up, we brushed off the sand, which we both noticed, was orange. Seeing this, I looked around me to see that all the colours were messed up. There was a nice green sky above us, there were bits of red grass all over, and purple trees with blue fruits. All this led to the before mentioned comment from Tom.  
  
"Absolutely... Mewtwo, you wanna go take a look around?" I asked Mewtwo, referring to his wandering ability. He agreed, and left out body. I saw his spirit, which looked like Mewtwo, except that I could see through him, float ahead and out of sight. I looked to Tom, who, judging by his behavior, couldn't see Mewtwo's spirit.  
  
"Well, should we have a look around?" I asked Tom.  
  
"Yeah, okay." We set off in the direction in which Mewtwo had gone, but soon stopped due to something looking extremely wrong. I couldn't pinpoint it at first, but after a few more steps, I noticed what it was that was bothering me. When I walked, the sight ahead looked normal, but on my right and left, the view seemed to whizz past, even though I was moving slowly. Tom had noticed it too.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Tom yelled when I turned away. I turned to look at him to see that he was feeling around his coat.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't got my guns! I must have dropped them when we fell down the hill!"  
  
I felt around my pockets. "I left the portal-stone at the top!"  
  
"We'd better go get all of them." Tom said. We sprinted toward the hill, trying to ignore the whizzing at our sides. When we got to the foot of the hill, we started climbing up the slippery sand, but were progressing slowly. "Found one!" Tom yelled at one third way up. I noticed the second neat the halfway, and handed it to Tom. He set both of them in his gun- belt.  
  
As I turned, I saw something farther away. I pointed it out to Tom and he saw it too. There were people resembling Native Americans on horseback, staring at us from on top of a small hillock about 200 metres (670 feet) away. They looked hostile, and my suspicions were confirmed when a few took out bows and arrows and shot some arrows in our direction.  
  
None of the arrows hit us, but a few came close. "Hurry! We'll get to the top and use the portal stone way before they get to us!" I yelled to Tom. He agreed, and we started clambering up the hill once more.  
  
I looked back once, and to my astonishment, they were much closer that they should be at the moment. "Someone messed up the perspective!!!" I yelled to Tom and he looked back to see what I meant. The horses stepped half-meter (1.5 foot) steps, but advanced three meters (10 feet.) This gave us extra inspiration and we climbed as fast as we could.  
  
When I reached the top, I looked around me, spotted the stone, picked it up... And came face-to-face with a primitive arrowhead. I looked past it and saw one of the attackers, on horseback, pointing the bow and arrow at my face. Soon the others followed up the hill and surrounded Tom and me. "Great."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mewtwo was floating around, not lost, but just quite far from Loren and Tom. He hadn't really seen any signs of life in the surroundings, other than the plantlife. ~Quite an interesting colorscheme.~ He thought.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought not."  
  
Tom and I were sitting in a tent, on the ground, our backs tied together, with our hands in between. Spoken in plain English, we were prisoners. Our negotiations in English hadn't really worked, and the same goes for French and German. They had dragged us to their village, which consisted of tens of huts and some tents, one of which we were in.  
  
"I guess we just have to wait until Mewtwo finds us. They took my guns and the portal stone, so we're not escaping."  
  
"How did they know to take your guns?"  
  
"I dunno, but once one of them had blown his head off with one, they've started worshipping them as divine objects."  
  
I laughed at that. "Well at least we're still alive. Mewtwo'll have a hard time finding us, though."  
  
"We wouldn't be here if I'd had a chance to get my guns out."  
  
"Remind me to get me some self-protection when we get out of this."  
  
"More guns?"  
  
"I was thinking more like a sword. Better for close combat."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
~Where did they go?~  
  
Mewtwo was at the place at which he had left Loren and Tom, but there was no-one there. He noticed a number of bare-foot-prints in the sand. ~They must have been captured.~ He thought, and started following the tracks.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Anyway, so there I was, looking at this scene, and I said to myself -" My story was interrupted by one of the natives coming in. He had more paint on him than the others, so I assumed he was the chief. "Can we help you?"  
  
"Evil," was all he said and pointed at us.  
  
"No. We're not evil." I replied.  
  
"You steal holy Mukacha." He said and kneeled, then got up again and continued: "You steal from gods and keep in greed."  
  
"No, you see, they're not holy. They just use gunpowder, which is ignited and the explosion sends the bullet-"  
  
"SILENCE!" He yelled and stamped his foot on the floor.  
  
"Oh, give me a break, you don't scare me. Besides, you just interrupted me, and that's not very polite, and your hospitality is disgraceful. I'm uncomfortable, hungry, tired, not to mention tied up in a tent that smells like a buffalo that's just run a marathon. Now we'd like to get going now, so maybe you could untie us and give us back our stuff before Mewtwo gets back and I LEVEL THE WHOLE PLACE!!!" I yelled the end of the sentence to emphasize my point and because I was getting pissed.  
  
The chief looked surprised. He took on his serious look again and replied: "You no scare me. Tent smell like buffalo after run because is buffalo after run. And you no go. You no get holy Mukacha." He kneeled, then stood up again. "And you die as sacrifice to gods to calm for stealing Mukacha." He finished, kneeled again, stood, and two more men came in and knocked us out.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When we woke up, we were tied to large, thick poles, in the middle of the village with some tens of natives around us. A couple meters in front of us there was a small altar on which were the two guns and the portal stone. In front of the altar there was a row of natives, all armed with throwing spears.  
  
"Not good."  
  
"Not good at all."  
  
The chief made his appearance and proceeded to make a speech to the others in their language.  
  
"Hey, Tom!" I whispered to Tom.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, also whispering.  
  
"We need to stall them to buy Mewtwo some time."  
  
"Yeah. Any ideas?"  
  
"You talk if possible. That's what you're good at."  
  
"Okay. Anything else?"  
  
"I'm on it..."  
  
The chief turned to us. "Any words before die?"  
  
"Yes," Tom said.  
  
"Speak," said the chief.  
  
Tom started on a very long, but very dull speech about how funny it is that fate led them to a painful death by spearing, even though we had done nothing, then moved onto talk about philosophy, then somehow managed to move onto fishing techniques. All this time I was looking around me to see if Mewtwo might be coming, but there was no sign of him.  
  
I turned back toward Tom, who was now talking about the wallpaper in his room. He was obviously getting tired of talking, and obviously his throat already hurt. He finally finished by exclaiming how payback's a bitch.  
  
My turn. "And I'd like to add to that-" The chief cut me off by saying that Tom had already spoken the words of ten men, and they needn't hear mine. Despite my protests, he told the 'firing squad' to start. One stepped forward and aimed his spear at me. He pulled back his arm and- "Mukacha!" I yelled just as he was about to throw the spear, making him kneel down and throw the spear way off course. He got up, looked disappointed and stepped back into the row.  
  
Another stepped forward, and the same routine was repeated. After a few more of these, someone came up to us and gagged us with some small bits of buffalo hide.  
  
-What a way to die. Being tied to a pole and speared by natives with buffalo skin smelling right under my nose.- I thought to myself. -Please Mewtwo, it's now or never.- Nothing.  
  
The thrower stepped forward. He raised his spear. He aimed. He pulled his arm back. He threw. And missed! The spear missed my stomach by about 30cm (12 inches) and landed with a clang.  
  
The next thrower came forth.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tom's POV. (I don't usually do this, but this is just this once.)  
  
I listened as Loren seemed to start making a noise, which I assumed was him crying, as the thrower pulled back his arm and threw the spear. I turned to look away. There was a pause, then a gasp from the crowd. I thought they would have done this before, and wouldn't be fazed much by the results. But that wasn't the strangest part. The strangest part was that the crying didn't stop.  
  
I turned to see Loren, and saw the spear floating on front of his face, glowing blue. I listened as his crying turned into laughter. A maniacal laughter. He opened his eyes and I saw that they were black, with only a white pupil. This made Loren look very menacing and it only added to the panic of the natives when he started glowing blue, the ropes snapped and were reduced to shreds and the buffalo skin gag seemed to be burned to ashes by the flame-like aura of Loren.  
  
I turned to the crowd and gave them the best possible advise; "I would strongly recommend you run," as the spear floating in front of Loren was also consumed by the blue flames, and was reduced to ashes in seconds.  
  
Loren looked around himself, moving his head slowly, and settled his gaze on what seemed to be the main hut. He pointed his arms forward and the fire shot forward and consumed the hut. People were now running for their lives toward the hills. Loren shot an energy ball at another hut and it was blown into microparticles. He telekinetically lifted up a large rock nearby and dropped it on another hut.  
  
I suddenly remembered our things, and dashed for the altar before it was destroyed as well. I grabbed the guns and the stone, then turned to look at Loren, who was now levitating a couple meters off the ground, seemingly collecting energy. I looked around and saw a) all the natives had already evacuated the area, and b) there was nowhere to take cover.  
  
I looked a little further away and saw a small cave, but there was no way I'd get there before I got blasted into oblivion by Loren's blast. Then I remembered the portal stone, and cast it onto the ground. I hopped into it and I was suddenly at the cave entrance. I picked up the portal stone and hid in the cave, turning to look, and all I saw was light.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Loren's POV once more.  
  
I looked around myself. All I saw was ashes. (*Cough*) Not only had I blown up the camp in my madness, but I had blown away the whole valley that it was in. "Whoops."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" I heard a voice from behind me. It was Tom, who had emerged from the cave.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well good. I don't feel much like talking after all that talking that I did earlier.  
  
"Yeah, me neither."  
  
"You think they'll be okay without a camp?"  
  
"There's another that they fled to over the hill. They'll be fine."  
  
"So how's this for a first dimension hop?"  
  
"Well it could've gone better..." I said as I looked around myself again.  
  
"So this is your madness?"  
  
"Yes." Tom wasn't sure whether that was Loren or Mewtwo talking.  
  
"Shouldn't we get going? This whizzing in my eyes is bothering me."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Tom handed me the portal stone and I took a final look around me before I cast it on the ground, told it to send us home, and stepped in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Like? Hate? R&R please. ^_^  
  
P.S. The part where everyone has to bow when someone says Mukacha is indeed copied from Ace Ventura 2, so credit to whoever wrote that. 


	6. Weapons, hops, and mud

Disclaimer: I don't own Mewtwo. Tom owns himself. I own Loren. Mine. MINE! If you want to borrow him and put him in a fic (I highly doubt it) then ask my permission. NO STEALING!!! Read.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"So Where'd you get it?"  
  
"I made it myself."  
  
"What?!? How?"  
  
"Well what do you think?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well maybe I used the portal stone to travel to some dimension where these're still common, studied for a couple months to become a blacksmith, and forged it over a month's period, and dragged it back here."  
  
"...Maybe..."  
  
"Or maybe I just used telekinesis."  
  
"I think that's the better answer."  
  
"Ten points."  
  
I was showing Tom my new sword, which I had made myself. It was a long katana, ever so slightly curved, with a 0.5 cm thick, 2 meter long, cord coming out of the end. Due to this fact, the tip wasn't all that sharp, but the fact that the cord could be used as a whip made up for that.  
  
"So what's it made of?"  
  
"I dropped by in the X-men dimension, got some adamantium and shaped it out of that. It's supposedly indestructible so it's good here."  
  
"And the whip?"  
  
I grinned. "Trade secret."  
  
"Well at least tell me a bit about it."  
  
"Well naturally it's bendy, and it acts like leather, but it's strong enough to be curled around a sword and not be cut. So I can whip it forward, have it coil around something if necessary, for instance an attacker's sword, and it won't get cut apart by the sharp edges."  
  
"...That's some good stuff."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"You know how to use that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"First of all I found someone skilled with swords, read their mind, and learned that way. I made up my own moves that take advantage of the whip."  
  
"Can you show me?"  
  
"Not unless you want to be disembowled."  
  
".......Oooookay......."  
  
"I also made this." I brought forth a smaller knife, about 4.5 cm (1.8 inches) wide next to the handle, and thinning slowly nearer the tip, and the blade was about 24 cm (9.5 inches) long, not counting in the handle.  
  
"Whoa. So you're gonna be carrying these around from now on?"  
  
"When we're dimension hopping, yes."  
  
"And you know how to use them without killing yourself in the process."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you can actually use them against a skilled swordsman?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I sheathed the sword in the sheath located on my back, and the knife in another sheath at my waist. "So what now?"  
  
"I dunno. Whaddya-" He looked at his watch. "Oh Shit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're late!"  
  
I looked at my watch. "AH! You're right!" Our lunch break had ended a quarter of an hour ago. We emerged from a remote side of the school grounds and made a dash for the door, noting the absence of everyone. "Whadd've we got now?"  
  
"Math."  
  
"Oh, no." I hated math those days. Mainly because the teacher was evil. Our old teacher gave us work, and when we'd done it, we could leave. This teacher just gave us more.  
  
"I'll save us time by just teleporting our stuff to us."  
  
"Okay." Suddenly all the stuff we needed was in our hands.  
  
We rushed into class and sat down in the back row. The teacher gave me an extremely weird look. I noticed that everyone else was staring at me. "What?"  
  
"Loren, what are you..." Started the teacher.  
  
"Why've you..."  
  
"You're not completing your sentences, you know." I said.  
  
"Loren, come with me." Said the teacher.  
  
"Oh, boy. What now?"  
  
We stepped out of the classroom and the teacher closed the door behind us. "Are you familiar with the school rules?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then can you please explain yourself?"  
  
"Ummmmm, no."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!"  
  
"I talk to you however I like, now could you now tell me what the F you're talking about?"  
  
"First, I'll meet you in detention after school, second, explain why you've got a knife and a SWORD at school!!"  
  
I looked behind me at the sheathed sword, then turned around. "Crap."  
  
"That's another thing! How dare you swear in my presence! You know what this means? It means I'll be writing you your-"  
  
That does it. "Shut up!" I yelled as I reached my hand forth, lifting her off her feet telekinetically and pressing her against the wall. "I don't care what you say, I do as I like from now on. You're lucky it's me you're talking to and not me. Else I'd decorate the walls with your intestines." I let her go and she fell to the floor. I looked at her for a moment, then gave an annoyed sigh, wiped her memory and went into the classroom, where I erased the memories of everyone else and teleported my blades home.  
  
The rest of the lesson went by in a typical manner. The teacher wanted us to copy some stuff down, and I just read her mind and wrote down the stuff, then relaxed as the others wrote.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I slammed the door of my locker with a loud bang, earning myself some annoyed looks from other people. Tom started toward the lunchroom and I trotted after him to catch up, and he started into a full sprint. I followed suit and sprinted after him. I telekinetically opened the door on the way and continued toward the lunchroom.  
  
Tom, being ahead of me, started running round to the stairs, while I just vaulted over the edge, falling one floor, applying a bit of energy to land softly, and sprinted ahead of Tom. Gotta love this.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So what now?" I asked Tom as we walked out of English class, twiddling and rotating a pen with my fingers. I usually did this to keep my hand busy and because it increased the dexterity of my fingers.  
  
"I've had enough of this boring school. Let's jump some dimensions." He answered.  
  
"Fine by me. I just need to get my stuff." I shoved my school stuff into my locker and slammed it shut, with the usual feedback. Tom and I found a location visually obstructed from both the people and the surveillance cameras, which were everywhere except where they were most needed, by the lockers and coatracks. Once we were hidden, I teleported us home.  
  
"Right. Any ideas yet, or just a random?" I asked as I changed into my usual dimension hopping clothes, basically long, loose black pants and a loose black t-shirt with a V shaped neckline. I went to retrieve my swords and Tom's guns while Tom took out his long, black coat.  
  
"I was thinking it would be cool to check out the future." He answered as I handed him his weapon belt and started attaching my sword strap.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Sounds fun." I said when I had finished putting on the sheath belt for the large dagger. Tom also had his weapon belt and coat on. "Ready?" I teleported the portal stone out of a high security safe hidden in my house. And when Tom nodded, I cast it onto the floor.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At the other end I jumped out of the portal, surveyed the surroundings, saw no steep edges, then stepped out of the way as Tom jumped through.  
  
Once Tom had come through, the portal closed and the portal stone appeared where it had been. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I then turned to look around myself. We were obviously in the outskirts of the city, which consisted of very tall, very metallic buildings. There were no flying cars, but there were some new kinds of airplane like contraptions flying around.  
  
~Should I survey the surroundings?~  
  
"No. Not yet anyway. We don't want the same thing to happen as last time."  
  
~Very well.~ Mewtwo paused. ~Someone is coming.~  
  
"Where? I don't see anyone-" My sentence was cut off when four men came up in front of us, flying. They had jetpacks attached to their backs, and they had what looked like police logos painted on their jetpacks. One of the men pulled out a microphone and shouted into it.  
  
"You are under arrest! Stay where you are!"  
  
"And would you mind telling us why we're under arrest?" I asked once they had landed and turned off their jetpacks, which made a considerable amount of noise.  
  
They approached us and the one who seemed in charge answered: "You are in possession of unauthorized and therefore illegal weapons. We are here to confiscate them and take you to prison. Come with us in peace and you will not be harmed. You have the right to remain silent-"  
  
His reading-of-the-rights lecture, which obviously hadn't changed along the years, was interrupted when Tom pulled both guns and pointed them at his face. "So do you, so shut up." He said from behind two locked and loaded 9mm semi-automatic pistols.  
  
The person in charge stayed silent while one at the back pulled out a device about the size of an old cell phone, with a small antenna dish on top, pointed it at us, and pushed a button on it.  
  
Tom fell to the ground and I felt a strange feeling in my head, making me lift my hand to my temple. I heard gasps from the direction of the police officers. I looked up to see the men backing away with awe on their faces. "How.....That's....Impossible.....That'll........That should put to sleep the mind of any human being......" The chief said as he looked at me with the scent of his fear all over the place. I had started smelling fear recently, probably because of Mewtwo's accute sense of smell. Although if I was smelling it, it meant that Mewtwo was taking over.  
  
The man pressed the button on the device again, and this time, all went black.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Mewtwo's POV:)  
  
I felt Loren's mind slip away as his frail human mind was put to sleep by the piece of technology that the human in front of me was holding in his hand. I looked at it and applied some telekinesis, using it to move the particles of air inside and outside of it at a faster speed, causing the air to become increasingly hot around it. The human dropped it, and it melted on the ground.  
  
~Who ever said I was a human? You will need more than a simple machine to control my mind. My mind is too strong for such items to control.~ I said telepathically, causing much fear in the humans, and they turned on the power in their jetpacks, hovering away, yelling something into a police radio.  
  
I turned to Loren and attempted to revive his mind, but failed. I read the mind of one of the fleeing humans to find that he would wake by himself in approximately half an hour. I resumed his physical form to attract less attention. I turned to Loren's friend, Tom, who was still lying on the ground, unconcious, with his firearms in his hands. I telekinetically placed them in their holsters under his jacket to hide them from others.  
  
Just then I felt a mind approaching. Three minds. I looked the way they were coming, but saw nothing. They were human minds. They have obviously invented invisibility clothing, I thought to myself. I felt them approach, and read the minds to find that they were in fact police officers, but special ones, like the S.W.A.T.s of the modern human world. They were carrying tranquilizer guns of a kind.  
  
~Pathetic.~ One word and a psyburn and they were on the ground clutching their heads. ~You will need more than invisibility to sneak up on me.~  
  
I saw fit to transport Tom and myself to a more remote location. I teleported us to a cave on the other side of a hill near the city. There I waited until Loren and Tom woke.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Loren's POV.)  
  
-Uhhh..........Where am I?-  
  
~In a remote cave, away from the city.~  
  
-How's Tom?-  
  
~He is fine.~  
  
I looked around myself and saw that we were in fact in a cave like Mewtwo had said. Mewtwo sent me the memories of what had happened, so I needn't ask.  
  
We waited a while for Tom to wake up, then decided that this we'd had enough of this dimension, and jumped through a portal and went home.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Third person POV:)  
  
"Wish I had a car."  
  
Elin looked at the long, muddy terrain in front of her that just seemed to say: 'Come in and get yourself filthy.' That she had to cross to get home. There was a way around, but it was such a detour that she wasn't going to bother.  
  
"A big four-by-four with power windows and an engine the size of..." She left her sentence incomplete when she saw the round, black hole in the air on her right.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Loren's POV.)  
  
I landed softly on the ground, and dodged Tom, who came right after me. The portal closed, I picked up the portal stone, pocketed it, turned around, and saw my classmate and friend, Elin.  
  
"Uh...Hi." I said innocently when she looked at us with awe.  
  
She just stared for a few seconds, then uttered one simple word: "Cool."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 6!!! R&R Please! 


	7. Orcs and haystacks

Disclaimer: I own Loren. Tom is a real person with a different name, but I own the character. Elin is a real person with a different name, but I own the character. I you want to use any of these characters in your fic, which I still doubt, ask me, then I'll ask my friends depicted by my characters, and tell you the answer. NO STEALING!!!!! Mewtwo etc. belong to the big people. Sad, but true. Read.  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
A month had passed since Elin had first seen Tom and I jump through the portal. We had made her swear not to tell anyone, and she hadn't. Of course I could've just erased her memory, but I didn't. She had later on learned of my, what I had come to call, Schizophrenia. She was amazed at first, but she started adapting to me having conversations with myself.  
  
Incidentally, she had also requested to join the team. I had told her that she would have to learn some kind of self-defense, but that didn't seem to bother her. Once I had introduced her to my weapons, she took a liking to katanas. She told me that that was her weapon of choice. So I got some titanium and made her one. I also taught her to fight with it. We had regular practice fights, while Tom practiced his shooting accuracy.  
  
I had produced Tom, Elin and myself arsenals to choose from. Mine consisted of my usual weapons, a long battle rod, and a sword that I invented myself, that looks somewhat like a badminton racket; Somewhat big, but light enough for use. In fact, badminton was where I got the idea. I was waving my badminton racket about, and I noticed that it would be quite an effective weapon, and voilà! I liked to use different combinations of them, like for instance my whip sword and badminton sword combined. It was slightly slower than my deafult weapons, but did more damage. I usually hid my badminton sword in my badminton racket cover when out in the open with it. I just had to make sure no one saw the sword's hilt.  
  
Tom's arsenal consisted of his two pistols, a shotgun, and as for the third, I decided he should get himself a short-range weapon, and I asked him what he would like:  
  
"A baseballbat."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me. I want a baseball bat."  
  
"Don't you want something a little more effective?"  
  
"A baseball bat is effective enough."  
  
And so Tom's third weapon came to be a baseball bat.  
  
As for Elin, in addition to her katana, I got her a pair of elbowblades, (for those of you who don't know, they're like a policeofficer's beatingstick, but with blades. See Talim in Soul calibur 2. I think she's in 1 as well, but I don't know.) and a pair of 40 cm long daggers. (Think Elektra from DareDevil.)  
  
I had also started learning to fight with Mewtwo's body. Well actually there wasn't much learning involved. I simply asked Mewtwo to open up that part of his mind and voilà. I knew everything he did concerning fighting in his body.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Together we had decided that we should go to some dimension where we knew what's going on and what to expect. And so I let Tom and Elin decide where we'd go, and they agreed upon The Lord Of The Rings dimension. We could also get some fighting experience there, fighting orcs. And so we gathered our things, Elin grabbing her katana and daggers, strapping the daggers to her waist as backup. Tom took his baseballbat and shotgun, and I took my whipsword and knife, both of which I sheathed, and my battle rod.  
  
When we were all set up, I cast the portal stone and we jumped in.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I'm starvin'. We ain't had nothing to eat but maggoty bread for three stinking days!"  
  
"Yeah. Why can't we 'ave some meat? ..........What about them? They're fresh!"  
  
"They are not for eating!"  
  
"What about their legs? They don't need them!"  
  
"Forget them! Look at those!"  
  
"Easy meat, boys!"  
  
We stared at the mob of orcs before us, who had seemingly noticed us, and were rapidly approaching. "Get ready, people!"  
  
Tom pulled out his shotgun and fired one round at the orcs. One fell over in a black, slimy heap. The others looked at him, confused. Tom fired another round, another died. Tom turned to the leader. He pulled the trigger and... 'Click'. There was a long silence. Tom pulled again. Another click. The orcs, one by one, started laughing.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to blow all you shells at the shooting range?"  
  
"Evidently not enough times."  
  
"Whatever guys, they're pissed."  
  
We turned back to the orcs, who were now charging forth. Tom pulled out his baseball bat, I held my battle rod in a prepared stance, and Elin unsheathed her katana. We waited patiently for the orcs to get to us. At this point, I said a few pre-battle words to Tom and Elin:  
  
"Whatever you do, don't die."  
  
At the wave of orcs reached our group, I saw Tom whack an orc over the head with his baseball bat, Elin slice off the sword arm of an attacking orc, as I myself thrust the end of my rod into the face of my attacker as hard as I could. I didn't have time to watch over Tom and Elin as I proceeded to another orc, whirling the rod around, then giving an orc a sharp whack in the neck with the end. I started whirling the rod around with a great speed, keeping all attackers away, and then I ducked and turned a whole 360 degree turn with the rod thrust out, knocking all those around me to the ground, and after beating a few of the grounded orcs aroung, I thrust the rod into the ground and unsheathed my swords.  
  
I whipped the whip around the neck of an orc, and pulled him to me, thrusting the dagger into his stomach, them threw him at another orc, who landed on his own sword, ending his miserable life.  
  
The fighting went on, and soon the pile of orcs was becoming considerably small, then there was only on left. It was then that I saw the two hobbits crawling on the ground near the fight.  
  
"......Crap."  
  
I turned around and telekinetically stopped Elin's sword from slicing off the last orc's head. "Stop!"  
  
All went quiet and Elin looked at me with a puzzled expression. "What?"  
  
"He must be spared. This is the pile of orcs taking Merry and Pippin to Isengard. The riders are supposed to kill them."  
  
".............................................................Whoops."  
  
"Exactly. But don't worry. I'll just input the correct memories into the minds of the hobbits, the riders, and this chap."  
  
"Why him?"  
  
"Because he get's killed by Treebeard."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Now, if you could wait for a second..." I trailed off as I concentrated on introducing the memories into the minds of the appropriate people. When I was finished, I knew we had to get out before we messed up the plot any more.  
  
I sheathed my swords and retrieved my battle rod, then cast the portal stone, but decided that we didn't need to go home yet, but could go somewhere else on the way. Somewhere fun...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You call this fun?!?"  
  
"Well, um..."  
  
"Methinks that stone needs fixing."  
  
"Heads up!"  
  
What we saw when we looked up was beyond words.  
  
"Now that's what I like to call a big pile of twigs."  
  
Well, not quite. Anyway, what we looked up at was just that. But it had a shape. It was like all the twigs in a large forest had gathered together to form a very large dinosaur. It was like a T-rex standing upright, but ten times bigger.  
  
"Oh, great."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know what this is. I've seen it in a movie."  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"The fourth Pokémon movie."  
  
"What?!?! Why did you watch it?"  
  
I shrugged. "Temporary insanity? Anyway that big pile of dead hay is Celebi, see you can see the glow at the top? That's it, and the buckethead on top controls it. Think Giovanni wannabe. Anyway, the 'Ash and friends' twerps'll take care of this, so we can just-" I was cut off by a loud bang and I saw the Giovanni wannabe buckethead thump to the ground not far from us. There was a large hole in his head, which would commonly be known as a bullet hole. "Wait a minute. This didn't happen in the movie."  
  
I turned up to the twig monster. What I saw on top of it made my blood boil.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Thanks, you've done a wonderful job, but I'll take it from here." Said the man as he holstered the still smoking .44 magnum revolver. Now. This ought to do it. Now I'll just tell it to let the pile fall apart and take the thing itself back with me. I think this ought to fetch a nice amount of money and fame..." He left his sentence unfinished when he heard the voice from down below, filled with rage and fury:  
  
"MASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I just lost control. When I saw my worst enemy, the one who imprisoned me, the heartless power hungry swine who was now after Celebi, who he thought could fetch a nice price, I felt my rage take over. I started to levitate, with my psychic aura flaming around me. I heard startled cries from Tom and Elin as my eyes turned black, with only the little white dot in the middle.  
  
As I gained altitude, Mason turned to me, and I smelled his fear. He yelled out a command to Celebi, but I couldn't hear. I could feel myself slipping into madness. The twig monster surrounding Celebi reared up and seemed to collect up energy in its mouth. Then it fired a white beam from its mouth, aiming it straight at me. It shone so brightly that everyone had to cover their eyes as to not be blinded. But not me. The blue glow in my eyes blinded me from everything except my target.  
  
Acting on instinct which I didn't even have, I raised a barrier in front of myself, not even doing it. It was the madness. I lost all sense of reason, and only my rage remained. As the beam impacted on the barrier, the light flashed even brighter, but still I kept my eye contact with the creature. The beam was deflected by the glowing blue wall of energy, sending it back at its source. It hit the creature with such force that it sent the thing flying backward into the forest, knocking down the trees in a 100 meter radius. I charged up an energy ball, but just as everyone though I was going to toss it, I did nothing. The others watched as the energy ball grew to twice its normal size, then four times its normal size.  
  
Now I tossed it at the creature that was struggling to get up, and it hit it at full speed. The explosion that followed was probably seen miles away, and once the dust and debris had cleared, everyone could see that only the head of the twig creature temained, with an exhausted Celebi crawling out of the mouth.  
  
Now I turned to Mason, just in time to see him disappear into a portal, seeing it snap shut after him. I let out a roar of fury and frustration, and started flying straight upward. Intent on using up enough energy to return to normal, I thought my locked up conciousnes was momentarily in control, but then I realised that my raged self was going to burn up energy out of fury and anger. Once I was at high altitude, I let rip. Blue power surrounded me with a kilometer's radius. Blue tendrils of power wormed through the air away from the center, me. If anything had been in the range of the aura, it would have been incinerated instantly. Powered by fury and adrenaline, I applied more power and sent a shockwave all around myself.  
  
Down below everyone was knocked to the ground by the shockwave from up above. Trees swayed and rocks flew. Then it ended, and all became quiet. The large blue energy cloud had disappeared, and Tom and Elin could see a human sized figure falling from where it had been. Panic stricken by the thought of their friend hitting the ground after such a fall, but unable to do anything, Tom and Elin watched as the figure fell, lower, lower, falling toward the lake in the middle of the forest, a few meters from the surface of the water, Loren's body glowed blue, and his fall stopped suddenly, not like hitting a wall, but decelerating extremely quickly, Loren's body stopped right above the surface, sending foot-high waves along the water in every direction, making small splashing noises as they hit the shores.  
  
Suddenly Loren's body mutated and became that of Mewtwo, and he seemed concious. Mewtwo seemed used up and tired as he levitated toward the shore, collapsing on the beach with a thump.  
  
Tom and Elin ran to their friend's other half and turned him on his back. Mewtwo opened his eyes and, using his last strength, telepathed to them: ~I must teach him not to use too much power. He is now unconcious, and I am tired. Use the portal stone. Take us where we can rest safely.~ Then he fainted. Tom looked at him, pondering how they were going to carry their 100 kilogram friend through a portal. Suddenly Tom had an idea. "Stand back." He said to Elin, then took out the portal stone.  
  
He cast it next to Mewtwo, and the black doorway opened, but under Mewtwo. Tom then pointed his hands at the portal, then lifted them, and at the same time, the portal rose higher, swallowing up Mewtwo. Then he moved it slightly to the side and jumped in himself, followed by Elin.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The first feeling I felt was my head aching. I was lying in a cold rock surface, and I could sense Mewtwo in my head, but he seemed somehow not present. I opened my eyes. I saw a stone wall above me. I was in a cave. But where? "Unghhh.... Where am I?" I said and sat up. Tom and Elin were sitting next to me, evidently waiting for me to wake up.  
  
"In a cave. We brought you to rest here."  
  
"Cool. What happened? All I remember it there was that twig monster and the buckethead Giovanni wannabe."  
  
"Errr..." Tom started. He proceeded to tell me exactly what happened, in great detail. At the end, I was amazed and annoyed. Amazement from learning about losing control, and annoyed that Mason got away. "So if I wanna find him I'm gonna just have to keep searching until I run into him. Once 'Two comes to, I could do a mind search, but it only works in this dimension. Telepathy doesn't reach to other dimensions."  
  
Just then I felt Mewtwo's presence in my head again, meaning that he had woken. I immediately bombarded him with questions once I knew he was alright. {Why did I lose control like that?}  
  
[You became so enraged that you slipped into madness. The same madness as when you do not use my power. Speaking of which, you must learn not to use too much power. What you used earlier was an attack which instantly incinerates anything it touches. Usually I use with a small diameter, but you used a very large one, virtually burning energy. The final shockwave drained the last of our energy. You fainted, but I, being stronger, was able to save us from the fall before fainting.]  
  
{So what you're saying is no burning energy in too big proportions?}  
  
[Yes.]  
  
{Okay. I'll do what I can. Good thing I usually have good nerves. I won't be going mad too easily.}  
  
Mewtwo remained silent now. I turned to Tom and Elin and told them what I had just learned.  
  
".........Well I'd better make sure no-one pisses you off, eh?"  
  
"Absolutely." Elin's stomach grumbled. "Could we get back? I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Sure. Anyone else?" Tom lifted his hand, I lifted both, earning weird looks from the others. "What? I'm only lifting one of them. Two's controlling the other."  
  
"My mistake." Tom said.  
  
"Well, we're only human."  
  
"What is all this 'we' stuff?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Credit to pokémon for the buckethead, the twigmonster etc. R&R Please. 


	8. Training and robberies

Disclaimer: I own Loren. I AM Loren. (With a different name.) Tom and Elin are real people with different names. If you want to use Loren, (which I highly doubt,) ask me. If you want to use Tom or Elin, (which I also greatly doubt,) ask me and I'll ask them. NO STEALING OR I WILL GO MAD. And all those who've read the past chapters know that isn't good...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Mason is working together with someone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was able to read that much of his mind before he entered the portal. He is not alone. He has an accomplice. Who, I do not know. My telepathy does not reach across dimensions."  
  
"So how're we gonna find them?"  
  
I was having a conversation with myself. Or so it would seem to outsiders. In reality, as Tom, who was cleaning out his pistols, knew very well, I was having a conversation with the one inside my head. Mewtwo. My other mind. I did this quite frequently, but Tom, and Elin, who was training with her sword, ignored these, sometimes listening in.  
  
"We have two options. Either we wait until we happen to be in the same dimension at the same time, or we randomly jump between dimensions, executing a mind search in each one."  
  
"In other words, we just have to wait for now."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Baaaad."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but are we gonna go today or not?" Tom stuck in.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Two, you wanna come or are you going sight-seeing?"  
  
"I have no reason to join you."  
  
"Okay. You know where to find us."  
  
"Yes." I saw Mewtwo's spirit levitate out of sight. Something only I can see. I turned to Tom.  
  
"Okay, let's go. I picked up my sword and knife, then headed out the door, with Tom on my heels.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mewtwo Flew up high above the clouds, where he could see the full moon. The thick layer of clouds obstructed the view from the ground, but above them, it was clear as it could ever be. Mewtwo, his spirit unaffected by the physical cold around him, hovered there, watching the full moon.  
  
~In the shadows of moonlight...~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hiya Elin!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How goes it?"  
  
"We're running out of sandbags..."  
  
"Not again!"  
  
As we entered the makeshift dojo Tom, Elin and I had piled together, (with a certain amount of telekinesis,) we found Elin slicing away at the sandbags that came down from the ceiling, suspended on ropes, at random.  
  
"Well at the rate that we get through them it's no wonder." Tom said.  
  
"Well we could perhaps patch up and reuse most of them if you didn't blow them to oblivion with your shotgun."  
  
"Well what else can I shoot?"  
  
"Targets?"  
  
"Wise guy..."  
  
"Anyway, the point is that we won't be able to train with sandbags until we get more, and I don't feel like getting more right now, so..." I turned to Tom: "... Hand to hand?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He answered.  
  
"Anyway, I gotta go. I've got a date." Elin said, sheathing her katana and putting it on the wall, where we kept our weapons when we weren't using them. Each had their own spot on the wall, where we kept our arsenal.  
  
"Do I need to ask?" I asked Elin as she headed for the door.  
  
"No." She answered. This meant she was going out with her boyfriend. She exited through the door and vanished from sight.  
  
Without warning, I whipped around at Tom, executing a perfect roundhouse- like kick, aimed for his chest. But after months of training, his reflexes had sharpened and he easily blocked. We assumed fighting stances, eyeing each other menacingly. He charged, and aimed a kick at my side, which I sidestepped, and he sailed past me. I aimed a punch at his back. He quickly recovered from his last, failed, attack. He whipped around and grabbed my fist, twisting it behind my back. I sent my elbow into his face, but he managed to block. At that split second, his grip on my arm loosed and I twisted free, resuming attack stance.  
  
"You're learning," I said to him with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, shut up, we made up this fighting style together." He answered frustratedly.  
  
"Then we need to improvise!" I yelled as I charged. The fighting went on for about half an hour, after which we declared peace and went to get some water to drink.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Castor and Pollux."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"That's what I'm gonna call my blades. Castor, the whipsword, Pollux, the very big knife."  
  
"Rrrrrriiiight." Tom said, looking at them. "Like the stars?"  
  
"Like the stars."  
  
Tom stared at my blades. "Castor and Pollux..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Remind me again why people keep asking for trouble." Tom said as we walked down the street, toward my house.  
  
"Because they want our money." I answered.  
  
"But they could come up with something better than that show back there."  
  
"Indeed they could."  
  
"Hey, look. There's Elin." Elin was indeed coming our way.  
  
"Hiya guys." She said, coming up to us.  
  
"Hi." I answered, followed by a similar greeting from Tom.  
  
"What was that about shows?" She asked.  
  
"It's just that some guys tried to rob us back there. However they seemed to have TwoBigGunsInPosessionOfTheGuyI'mTryingToRobO'Phobia. Pathetic." I answered, shaking my head.  
  
"Riiiiight...." She said. We started heading towards my house, as we had before we ran into Elin. We chatted about different possibilities for our next dimension leap. As we came up to my house, I noticed movement inside. I stopped suddenly, mentioning this to Tom and Elin.  
  
"Robbers maybe?"  
  
"Maybe. I grinned at them. "Shall we?"  
  
"Oh, yes." I opened up a portal with the portal stone, which I always carry with me, and we all got our weapons from inside. "Woe to the people inside..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Remind me again why we're doing this?"  
  
"Because the boss wants that thing and he said we can keep anything else we find. And he'll hurt us if we don't."  
  
"Right." A slight pause. "Remind me again what we're looking for?"  
  
"What are you, completely braindead?"  
  
"No. Just... Badmemoryful."  
  
"That's not a word!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"About five and a half seconds ago?"  
  
"Aaargh. What we're looking for is-" His sentence was cut off by a loud crash from the room next to them. "What the?!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As I got to the front door, I heard Tom bashing his way into the house through a window. "I'm gonna make him pay for that..." I said to myself as I opened the front door with my keys, doing my best to do so silently. Once done, I burst through the door, and faced two men, dressed in black suits. Each had a huge red 'R' on the chest. I thought I'd seen it before, but I was to busy staring them down to think about it.  
  
One of the men pulled out a knife, a few inches long. I smirked. I unsheathed Pollux, producing a very loud metal-on-metal, movie style 'Shinggg!!' scrape as I did. They looked at it, and feared.  
  
One of them then got himself together and grabbed a kitchen knife from the table and pointed it my way. Another smirk. Another 'Shhhhhhhhingggggg!!!' as I unsheathed the one meter long Castor. They were terrified to say the least.  
  
Again, the other pulled himself together, and pulled out a pistol, 9mm by the looks of it. I was starting to doubt, when I heard the sound from behind me, and put on a grin. Tom stepped out from behind me, pointing a huge pump-action shotgun at the two unfortunate men. Then Elin stepped out from behind me, with two very large and very dangerous looking daggers in her hands.  
  
That did it. That was over the top. Both turned and fled. They ran into the next room and barricaded themselves inside, locking the door behind them. A lot of help that did. Tom simply blasted the lock away with his shotgun, the kicked the door open. The only thing he saw was a large black portal, and a black suited man disappearing through it. He had time to shoot one blast of hot lead after them before the portal shut behind them.  
  
We were left there, the three of us, staring stupidly around us. "What was that?" Tom asked.  
  
"That was a portal." I dug around in my pocket and found the portal stone. "Well at least it's still here. But did they have one as well?"  
  
"So it would seem."  
  
"Well we need to go after them." Elin said.  
  
"Yeah, but where did they go and who were they?" Tom asked.  
  
"They had big red 'R's on their outfits. I've seen that somewhere else, but where?" I said, pondering to myself.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Two's back." I said, as I felt Mewtwo's presence return.  
  
"'Bout time too. This place really needs a cleaning up." Tom said, looking around at the mess the men had left behind, the broken window, the door with a huge hole where the lock used to be, and a few more shotgun holes here and there.  
  
"And whose fault is that?"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
~What happened here?~ Mewtwo telepathed as he re-entered my head.  
  
"Some guys came in and started messing up the place. Robbers, of course. But the strange thing is that the disappeared through a portal."  
  
~Were they dressed in black with a large, red, letter 'R' on the chest?~  
  
"Yeah! How'd you know?"  
  
~There were more of them at the center of the city. I was unable to do anything except observe, because I was a spirit. They had those uniforms and they used portal stones, as you do.~  
  
"Okay. But who were they?"  
  
~Team Rocket~  
  
I banged my fist on the table. "That's where I've seen them! I knew they looked familiar!" I said, loudly.  
  
"I assume we're going after them now?" Elin asked.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we'll just head to Team Rocket HQ and barge in through the front door and go see the big boss and beat him around a bit."  
  
~Giovanni...~  
  
"You get even with him if you want."  
  
~He will expect us. We must devise a plan.~  
  
"I've got an idea." I said, grinning."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Finally a bit of plot. Nice, isn't it. Anyway. R&R please! 


	9. The visit

Disclaimer: I own Loren. I AM Loren. Tom and Elin are real people with different names. I own Dr. Mason. If you wish to borrow any of these characters, ask me. NO STEALING. Those who steal will be punished severely... All other things in this fic that belong to someone else... Well... Belong to someone else.  
  
Author's note: The language may exceed the PG-13 level in parts, but I'm not sure. But if you don't mind language, read on.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
In a semi-dark room, a man in an orange suit sat on a very large seat facing toward a display screen the size of the entire wall. On the screen, there was a surveillance image. In this, there were three teenagers, armed with swords and guns, heading toward the side entrance of Team Rocket HQ. The man was Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. The teenagers were, to him, a pile of nauseating adolescents, angry at TR for breaking into their house, thinking they could get their revenge.  
  
"I think not." He said in a bored fashion. He turned to a young female next to him. "Dispose of them quickly. I have bigger things to worry about at the moment."  
  
"Yes sir." She said and hurried out of the room.  
  
"Now then," Giovanni turned to a figure in the corner of his room, veiled in shadow. "Shall we talk business?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Just play it cool." I said to Tom and Elin as we approached the building of Team Rocket HQ. "Let me do the talking."  
  
"Right." Tom said as we came up to the metal side door of the building. I observed the lock, and came to the conclusion that I could pick it. But before I had time to dig out my safety pins, Tom pointed his shotgun at the lock, and after a loud bang, the door swung open.  
  
"Right, well. I guess that works too." I said as I stepped inside and looked at the door and the large hole where the lock used to be.  
  
"Of course. It's me 'yer talkin' to." He said, mimicking someone I couldn't quite place, but I pushed it out of my mind. I gazed ahead at the corridor, which turned right and out of our sight. I gestured that way with a jerk of my head and we started walking. After some pointless wandering we finally came to a large room, dimly lit, with a large pair of double doors at the other end.  
  
"Let's go." I said and started heading toward the doors. Tom and Elin followed me, and we walked on, focused on our mission, not really taking the time to look around at the room.  
  
As we came near to the doors, we heard a loud creaking noise, and saw that the doors were opening. We grabbed our weapons, getting ready for whatever might be coming through. There was a slight popping noise and white smoke engulfed the doors. We heard a woman's maniacal laughter from that way and I thought I saw a figure in the midst of the smoke.  
  
"Would you please stop laughing and do something useful like turning on the air conditioning to get rid of that smoke, it's getting stuffy in here." I said. The laughter stopped abruptly.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Tom asked with a mocking tone. The figure spoke.  
  
"You can call me..." A teenaged girl jumped out of the smoke, bearing a Team Rocket uniform, slightly modified to look weird. "...The Black Tulip!" She held a very stiff looking metallic black flower in her hand and she smiled sweetly. "And you're not getting through this door. My boss is beyond, and he doesn't like uninvited visitors."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "Rrrrriiiight..... Well if you'll excuse us, miss turnip, we have to see your boss, whether you or he like it or not." I said as I walked past her, ignoring her baffled expression.  
  
Soon she got herself together and turned to me. "No-one insults the Black Tulip and gets away with it!" Tom and Elin walked past her, ignoring her as well. She looked at this, completely baffled. But this just served to fuel her anger. She tossed her black flower thing at me as one would a dart. Half expecting this, I whipped around, and, due to excessive training, hit the flower in midair, sending it clattering to the floor. I then proceeded toward the stunned turnip woman and kicked her in the chest. Not hard, but just enough to send her stumbling against the wall.  
  
I dug out a few ninja throwing stars, which I had portaled from somewhere earlier on, and tossed four at her. Two pinned her right arm to the wall by her sleeves, and two more pinned the left. She tried to struggle to get free, but I didn't stay to watch. I headed back to the door and stepped through, Tom and Elin following suit.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*3rd person POV*  
  
Giovanni turned toward the door to his room when he heard the door open. In came three teens, two boys and a girl, all of them armed to the teeth. "How did you het in here? Where's 009?" He asked angrily.  
  
"She's a bit pinned down at the moment," the teen in the middle, a boy dressed all in black with a pair of menacing looking blades, said, jerking his head toward a surveillance monitor. Giovanni turned to look, and, indeed, there was 009, pinned to the wall by the sleeves of her uniform.  
  
"Alright, I'm impressed. She's my best agent. Now what do you want? Make it quick, I have business to attend to." He said as he turned to the teens once more.  
  
"First of all," Loren began, "If that's the best you got, shame, shame. Second, the reason why we're here is because two of your pathetic little members broke into my house and messed the place up. We're here to hurt them and whoever sent them. Third, there's an old friend who much desires to speak with you..." He started grinning, then twiched.  
  
Suddenly he looked at his shoulder and saw a tranquilizer dart sticking out of the back of his shoulder. He looked up behind himself as Tom and Elin collapsed, and saw 009.  
  
"Damn." He collapsed, out cold.  
  
"Takes care of that problem." Giovanni said. "Are these them?" He turned to the figure in the corner, hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Yes. And so is he." He gestured to Loren. "The one we seek."  
  
"Well, then." He turned to the Team Rocked agents that filed into the room. "Take to him you know where. Throw the rest in the cell block."  
  
A few random 'Yes, sir's came from the crowd as they proceeded to pick up the teens and carry them out of the room.  
  
Giovanni turned to the figure, which stepped out of the shadows to reveal that he was indeed a man. "You'd better go with them and make sure they don't mess up. I have important Team Rocket business to attend to."  
  
"Yes," The man replied and turned to follow the Rockets into the hallway.  
  
"Finally." Giovanni clenched his fist and turned to his desk once more.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*1st person POV*  
  
"Unnghh" My wrists hurt. So did my ankles. I opened my eyes. I was in a room which was seemingly made of metal. The ceiling and floor were solid metal and the walls were covered in consoles and monitors of differend kinds. I myself was lying on a metal plate, like a table, with my wrists and ankles attached to it with thick metal clamps. Attacked to my ankle was a metal anklet, not unlike the one in Dr. mason's laboratory.  
  
I looked around. No sign of Tom or Elin. Obviously they had been taken to a different place. My weapons were also gone. I surveyed my surroundings and analysed my chances of escape. When I moved, I felt cold metal against my right ankle. I looked down at my ankle and say another of the containment collars around my ankle, although this one loked like a different model. I slumped back against the metal table that I was bound to. "Not again."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*3rd person POV*  
  
Tom felt conciousness returning. He looked around himself at a small cell with no windows and only one, large, metal door to it. He saw Elin coming to next to him. "You okay?"  
  
"Unghh.... Yeah." She sat up. "Where are we?"  
  
"Apparently we're in a prison cell. No sign of Loren. They probably took him to his own lab cell thing. He can take care of himself. We need to get out of here at some point." He paused. "Any ideas?"  
  
(Author's note: The following bit is written by my friend Tom, A.K.A The Authorized. Credit to him for the following:)  
  
"Well, I thought we could..." She didn't have time to complete her sentence before Tom's mind started working aloud:  
  
"They've most likely got guards just behind that door..." Elin sighed. Tom's thoughts never waited for anyone's speech to finish, but on the other hand, they were often worth it. "The guards will be Rockets. Rocket's aren't too fond of prisoners...I'll bet they're waiting for an excuse for the fun of mugging us. If we make a racket, they'll come in here to 'lecture' us...yes...that might work...". "Elin", he said, turning his attention to her." Are you in shape for a fight?".  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Me too", Tom rubbed his forehead, "it's just this confounded headache is driving me mad... Then again, who'll know the difference?" He smirked. Elin looked at him, worried. That smirk could mean only one thing: he was going to execute another of his death-mocking plans.  
  
"Wait a sec, Tom. You seriously think we can beat the armed guards in this state?"  
  
"We'll have the benefit of logic... They won't be thinking clearly when they attack us." The words 'what do you mean?' formed on Elin's lips, but she realized it was too late. Tom had focused on the door. It was all or nothing, now. She took a fighting stance and prepared to tempt fate.  
  
A metallic bang filled the cell as Tom's shoe made contact with the door. "YO, MOTHERFUCKERS!!!" No answer. "HEY, YOU COMING OR TOO BUSY WITH EACH OTHER?!" Elin thought she heard a faint growl from behind the door. Tom whacked the door with his elbow, sending another bang echoing through the building. "I BET YOUR BOSS WON'T BE TOO PROUD, HUH? YOU CAN'T KEEP TWO KIDS QUIET!"  
  
"Shut up, or else!" An infuriated voice growled from behind the door.  
  
"OR ELSE WHAT? YOU'LL STICK IN YOUR BABYFACES AND KILL ME WITH LAUGHTER?" That was the final blow. Snarls of rage accompanied the sound of a key turning in a heavy lock.  
  
Two Rockets, red in the face, appeared in the doorway. "Final warning, brats! Another sound, and..."  
  
"You pickin' a fight, huh?" Tom jumped up and down with his fists in the air. Elin watched in confusion. What was he thinking? They'd be lucky to survive in one piece. "C'mon, big boy! You afraid?"  
  
The guard lunged at Tom, snarling in anger. Tom quickly stepped aside. The guard hit the wall.  
  
"Ooww, poor baby got hurt? Let's call mommy..."  
  
The second Rocket started at Tom from behind, but stopped more of surprise than of force when Elin's slender arm blocked his way. He turned to face her in amusement. "You messing with me, girlie?" He reached out for her. She slammed her left forearm into the guard's outstretched one, sending it with momentum to the Rocket's left. It caught him by surprise, and he turned a bit left to regain his balance. Elin whirled around and roundhouse- kicked him in the back. The guard fell with a groan.  
  
The first Rocket rose off the floor, angrier than ever. He advanced at Tom, his face now a luminous orange. Tom kicked him in the groin, hard. The guard staggered, but his fury overcame the pain. Tom had been expecting him to collapse, and therefore was unprepared when the guard grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a wall. "You little piece of..." Elin's foot slammed into his side. He turned his head, and his attention on the strangling hold was disturbed.  
  
Tom grabbed the guard's arm and swiftly twisted it clockwise and down. The guard let out a snarl of raging pain as the twisting arm forced him to bend down. He was about to bring his other arm to the rescue when Tom's knee hit him square in the face. He screamed and lifted his head as far up as possible, covering it with his left hand. Tom's next kick hit him in the stomach, sending him into a wall. He didn't get up.  
  
"Voilá." Tom's voice was exhausted. "That slam into the wall wasn't good for my headache." He clutched his head.  
  
"No time for pain. We must find Loren and our weapons." Elin stepped into the corridor outside the cell. It continued in both directions. No Rockets in sight, which was astonishing, thinking of the racket Tom's taunt and the fight had caused.  
  
"I must admit, your plan wasn't too bad." Elin said to Tom as he, too, came out of the cell."How did you come up with enraging the guards?"  
  
"I thought of what I do best." He answered with a tired smirk.  
  
(Author's note: End of Tom's, A.K.A The Authorized's writing. Here starts my writing once again.)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I believe I can fly..... I believe I can touch the sky........ I believe someone's gonna feel large amounts of pain when I get out of here...." I sang to myself as I lay back on the cold metal table.  
  
('I Believe I Can Fly' is copyright of someone. I don't own it. Don't sue me.)  
  
I sighed as I got sick of the one song and moved on to the next one. "A very old friend, came by today..."  
  
(Elvis Presley, 'His latest Flame'. Don't sue me.)  
  
That said, I heard metal grinding against metal at the door. "Like I said..." I added as I looked up at a familiar figure.  
  
"Well, well, well. A very old friend now, am I? I didn't think you'd get over it so quickly," said the man as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Mason." I said, rage apparent in my voice.  
  
"Now, now, don't get excited. Save your strength for what's in plan for you. Giovanni's paying me good money for this. I can use that money to research things for the military and make myself famous. I can see the headlines now:" He lifted his hand into the air and moved it from left to right as he spoke: "Brilliant scientist Dr. Mason invents advanced technology for military. Dr Mason the next Einstein. Nobel prize to Dr. Mason." He lowered his hand. "Just thinking about it is bliss..."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"What?" He turned to me.  
  
"Gio only wants 'Two. What about me?"  
  
"You?" He started for the door. "You will be dealt with." He stepped out of the room and the large metal door closed behind him with a bang. Metal grinding against metal was heard as the huge locking mechanisms of the door sealed the door.  
  
"Lovely."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Erm... Okay. Now've you got any ideas?" Tom looked at the four doors in front of them, all of them unlabeled.  
  
"Not really." Elin paused. "Calculate the probablilty that the door we pick will be the right one." She said, mimicking a math problem.  
  
"One in four." Tom answered absently.  
  
"Close enough." Elin said and headed for the right-most door.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes and followed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Wise men say, only fools rush in...."  
  
(Elvis Presley, 'Can't help falling in love.' No sueing.)  
  
Just then the doors made their usual metal against metal scraping as the locks opened and a boy in his late teens walked in. He was wearing a Team Rocket uniform, but he didn't look the type. I decided that I should regard him as a Rocket, regardless of his looks.  
  
"Who're you?" I asked, not having seen him before.  
  
"My name is John." He said, sounding a little too kind for a Rocket.  
  
"What're you doing here? Only Giovanni and Mason are allowed in here." I asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "Who let you in?"  
  
"I let myself in." He gestured to the doorway. I turned and saw three unconcious guards outside. I turned to John again. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"I was sent by one Jou-san. He is a very respected, wise man. He knows that you have one of the portal stones. He wishes to help you. I'm here to get you out." He answered as he started typing at one of the consoles on the wall. "I'm looping the cameras so no-one will miss you until we're out of here. The guards outside'll think they fell asleep. I'll now try to unlock your clamps. I'll need to concentrate, so if you could please stay silent for a while." He started typing and I lay back on the metal plate.  
  
A few minutes later I heard a beep from the console that he was typing at, and the clamps on my wrists and ankles opened. I rubbed at my aching wrists, enjoying the bliss of freedom. John offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me upright. "Thanks." I said. "Good thing you got to me before they figured my plan."  
  
"What is that?" He asked.  
  
"You know about my 'Schizophrenia', right?"  
  
"Yes. Jou-san told me everything."  
  
I ignored the nagging question of how this Jou-san knew, and proceeded to explain. "The thing is that Mewtwo is not here. He's wandering. He's nearby, but not in me. I knew Giovanni would try to do something, so I sent Mewtwo away just in case. They wouldn't have control of Mewtwo and they couldn't harm me either."  
  
"I see." He turned to the door.  
  
"Wait!" I grabbed his shoulder. "We have to go for Tom and Elin!"  
  
"They are in no trouble. In fact I think they'll be joining us outside." He answered.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, then. Lead the way."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Well we haven't found Loren, but this helps."  
  
"Certainly." Elin responded to Tom as he commented on the fact that they had just found theirs and Loren's belongings, including all their weapons and the portal stone. "I guess we should also take Loren's stuff."  
  
"Yeah." Tom said as he grabbed Loren's weapons. "Which way from here?"  
  
"That way?" Elin pointed toward a door.  
  
Tom looked at it. "Worth a try."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
About 20 minutes and a couple dozen whacks later John and I reached the exit. Finding it locked, we found no other solution but the first one that came to mind.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tom looked out of the door they had ended up going through. The exit. He looked at the warm, sunny day that it was. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the door a few meters away flew off its hinges. A leg, horizontally straight, was where the door had been a few seconds prior. Black, loose pants covered the foot down to the ankle, the foot bare.  
  
"Loren." Tom said, without needing to see his face.  
  
"Tom? Elin?" Loren asked as he put his leg down and came outside, followed by someone neither Tom nor Elin had ever seen.  
  
"Hello." He said. "I'm John." 


	10. Jou san

Disclaimer: I own Loren, Dr. Mason, John, Jou-san, etc. Tom and Elin own themselves. Mewtwo, Giovanni and other such characters are property of some big people. I don't own Mewtwo. Sniff.

Author's note: Due to trouble with computers, Mewtwo's telepathic speech now looks like **this.** Hopefully I can get it fixed by the next chapter...... But, hey, I'm lucky to finally be able to actually post the thing.....  
  
Chapter 10 (Whoa!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Johnny-boy." Tom paused for a few seconds. "Who exactly are you?"  
  
"I was sent by one Jou-san. He wants to meet you." He looked around at each of us. "All of you."  
  
There was a general pause, then: "Why?" came from Elin.  
  
John hesitated. "He knows much. He has his sources. He has followed your actions for a while. He also knows much of the portal stones."  
  
"Ah!" I shouted. I turned to Tom. "Do you have my things?"  
  
"Yes," Tom said and handed over Castor, Pollux, and the portal stone. I saw that Tom and Elin were already fully equipped. I strapped on the blades and pocketed the portal stone. Tom, Elin and John indulged in conversation, but I didn't pay attention. I felt the usual presence returning.  
  
I walked away from the group as I saw the spirit of Mewtwo coming round the building of TRHQ. He came close, and as he did, he saw the ankle device on my ankle. He looked at me. "Can you hear me?" I asked, not knowing what to expect.  
  
**Yes. I can hear you in spirit form when in hearing range if you speak out loud.**  
  
He came up close so that I had to look up at him. Tall as I was, I wasn't nearly as tall as Mewtwo, especially since he wasn't standing on the ground, but levitating just above it. "Well as you can see," I looked down at the containment collar and lifted my foot up slightly, showing it to Mewtwo, "you can't return right now. Not until I can remove this thing." It was a fact, and an annoying one, too. If he returned now, he couldn't leave while I had the containment collar on, and we couldn't use any power. Also, if we were caught, that power would not be in our hands anymore.  
  
"I can take care of myself, but getting the collar off may be a problem. It's an improved version of the previous one, probably more difficult to remove." I paused, thinking for a while. Then I continued. "John there," I gestured to John, Mewtwo taking a look at him, then I turned back to him, "helped me out. He says he was sent by one Jou-san. Familiar?"  
  
**I have heard of the man.**  
  
"Well, quite. Anyway. John says he wants to see us. I thought we could check it out. D'you think you could hang around here and see if you could find out how to get this blasted thing off. Also, when you return, make sure we take your form. By then there'll be a dangerous amount of energy stored up."  
  
**Yes. When will you return?**  
  
"I dunno for sure. Stay close, and don't come searching for us. Can't take the risk of not being able to find each other when the time comes. For now, I'll see you later." I said as I started walking to the group. I looked over my shoulder as Mewtwo flew head first through the wall of the building.  
  
"John!" I yelled to him to get his attention as I returned to the group.  
  
He turned to face me: "Yeah?"  
  
"Take us to Jou-san. We should hurry. I'd like to come back before they've gotten organised."  
  
"Yeah, okay." He said; "Follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mewtwo levitated through the dimly lit corridors of Team Rocket Headquarters. He had started off going through the walls, but after finding himself wandering abound blind and ending up outside, he decided he would rather move in the hallways and be able to see what he was doing.  
  
He made his way to the third floor and started peeking through the doors to see what was inside, in the hope of finding something useful, like two or more TR members discussing classified information. As he peeked through the tenth and last door of that particular hallway, he decided he should find some laboratory or Giovanni's office, instead of these private quarters. He tried hard to forget what he had seen behind door number 4.....  
  
A few corridors later he came to a pair of double-doors marked "The Boss". He decided this was it and levitated in through the doors. Surely enough, there was a room with walls of metal and a wall-size screen on the back wall. There were two chairs, both large, both comfortable looking, and both exceedingly expensive.  
  
On the forementioned chairs were two men. One, dressed in an orange suit, well built, with vodka-glass-smashing hand muscles and an evil smirk on his face. **Giovanni...** thought Mewtwo. The other was dressed in a white labcoat, the frail body of a human who never did anything but research, and eyes that dream of fame and glory. **...And Dr. Mason**, finished Mewtwo.  
  
They were discussing Loren and Mewtwo, and formulating a plan to recapture them. They were, however, ingorant of the fact that one of the subjects of their discussion was sitting down on an insubstancial chair next to them, listening to all that they said.  
  
Finally the stood up and headed for the door. Mewtwo listened to their final words before they exited.  
  
"And what of this containment collar?" asked Giovanni.  
  
"It is an upgrade of the old one. Neither of them know how to remove it, and the only way to find out is to hack into our database and find the information. Which, of course, is impossible. Firstly, they cannot penetrate your defenses, and secondly, I know as a fact that neither Loren,Tom, nor Mewtwo knows how to use computers well enough to find it."  
  
"I do. I assume it requires a password?"  
  
"Yes, it does. The password is 'drowssap'"  
  
"Drowssap?" Giovanni asked, then they both left the room.  
  
Mewtwo snorted at the typical human imagination, as he derived that 'drowssap' was 'password' backwards. He turned to the great computer screen and the large console before it. He levitated to it, then tried to type, but his fingers simply sailed through the keys.  
  
**My kingdom for substance.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it."  
  
We beheld the old shack in front a steep uphill that was our destination. The walls were covered in flora and the roof looked like it was about to cave in. There were two windows on the front wall, but I couldn't see in. The door was made of wood, also hosting a floral growth.  
  
"This?" I asked, eyeing the plants that were growing out of a hole in the wall of the shack.  
  
"This," John answered, looking at the shack as if it were a palace.  
  
"Charming," Tom butted into the conversation.  
  
"Shall we?" John headed for the door, and Tom, Elin and I looked at each other hesitantly. Then I stepped forward, and Tom and Elin followed after. John opened the door for us, holding it open and standing next to it, allowing us to go first.  
  
We stepped into complete darkness, with the only light being that coming through the door from the outside. Even this light showed nothing inside, and it too disappeard when John stepped in, closing the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silence and darkness. No light, no sound, nothing.  
  
I cleared my throat, expecting someone to do something. No-one did anything. Then Tom lit his Zippo, creating a small light, but even it didn't help. I remembered the windows and turned around, but there was no light coming from windows. It was almost as if there were none. I turned back, and noticed that, in the light of Tom's Zippo, I couldn't even see any walls, even though they should be only a few meters apart.  
  
There were two loud cracks, that seemed deafening after the silence, that turned out to be John's claps, and suddenly there was light. Too much light, it seemed, after the dark. After my eyes had gotten used to the light, I looked up at the sight that the light had made possible to see.  
  
What we saw was unbelievable. Inside the tiny one-person shack was a great hall, elegantly carved out of marble. There was a great, white fountain in the middle of the room, depicting an old man with a walking stick with water spewing out of his mouth. There were more carvings and decorations on the walls, but describing them would take till the end of the fic.  
  
There were old men and women walking around, looking as if they didn't have a care in the world. I recognized a few as The Oracle from The Matrix, Amanda Krueger from the 'A nightmare on Elm Street' series and.... Latrine from Robin Hood: Men in Tights?!?!  
  
"What is this place?" I asked John as I watched Yoda do a cannonball into the fountain.  
  
"This is a resting place for oracles, sages, and wise people from different dimensions to come and rest. The shack was a portal here, and there are many more, but they are kept secret, for we don't want unwanted company here."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Let's go. Jou-san is this way." He started heading toward the left side of the round hall, toward a large, elegantly carved pair of wooden doors.  
  
"Nice fountain," Elin commented, looking at the endless stream of water spewing from the statue's mouth.  
  
"Yes. It was made according to the wishes of the person who had this place made many decades ago. He was a humorous man. Hence the fountain."  
  
"Cool," Tom commented just as we reached the doors. We stood in front, and John clapped his hands twice again. The doors opened slowly, but didn't make a sound, which was quite odd, considering their age. Something so old should have made a horrible creaking sound, but there was no such thing.  
  
Beyond the wooden doors was a counter with a young woman behind it, looking at us with a typical clerk's smile. We walked up to the counter.  
  
"Who would you like to see?" She asked, sounding disturbingly overjoyed.  
  
"Jou-san," replied John.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" She asked, still smiling.  
  
"Yes," John answered patiently.  
  
"Okay," she wrote something into a large book before her. "First door on your right. Room 150"  
  
"Thank you," John said and we headed for the door. I smirked at the irony of room number 150.  
  
John opened the door, and introduced us to the sight of what seemed to be an infinite hallway of doors. All the doors were alike, and had numbers written on them in big, bold numbers.  
  
"Door number 150...." I said, looking at the long, long hallway. "How long is it gonna take us to get there?"  
  
"Not long," John said. "Follow me." He stepped forward and we followed. As we stepped forward, everything seemed to jolt backward. I stopped, looking around me in amazement. I had taken one step, but advanced three meters.  
  
"Cool," I said and started walking again. We reached door number 150 in about half a minute, and looked at the door. It was exactly identical to all the other doors, and if one were to remove the signs, no-one would be able to find anything here. We stopped and looked at John. "I can only show you the door. You must walk through it." He said mysteriously.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, recognising quotation of The Matrix. John laughed. "I had to," he said, still smiling.  
  
"Uh-huh...." I said absently as I turned to the door. "Do we knock or what?" before I even finished my sentence, the door opened slowly by itself, revealing a huge area that looked like a main lobby for a huge mansion. Looking at the doors around that one, I noticed that the room was far wider than the space between that door and the next physically allowed.  
  
"Please tell me these are inter-dimensional doorways before I go against my policies and pity the neighbours for having small appartments," I said to John.  
  
"Yes, they are," John answered.  
  
"Good." I stepped in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Moo."  
  
Not what I had expected. After finally making our way to the third floor and having made it through the maze of corridors, we had finally reached Jou-san's room. I had expected many things. Things like 'I've been waiting for you,' or 'come in, younglings.' But 'moo'?!?!?!  
  
I didn't know what to do. Of all the things he could have done, he decided to mimic a cow. -Good grief,- I said to myself in my head. I looked around, noticing that I couldn't even see him. I looked around at the expensive- looking room, furnished with cloth that looked like silk, and elaborately carved oaken furniture.  
  
I turned to John. He came close and whispered in my ear: "He's a sage. Being very intelligent can get somewhat straining on the brain. Results can include weirdness and slight insanity."  
  
"Slight insanity?!?!?"  
  
"Yes," he responded to my outburst. He nodded toward the middle of the room and I turned to face that way. There I saw what hadn't been there last time. There was a man, old in appearance, wearing white robes. Where he had come from, I didn't know.  
  
"Jou-san, I presume?" I asked him, still wondering how he got there. He looked up, and our eyes met. He had golden eyes, which seemed to drill into my very being.  
  
"Bearer of the portal stone," he said in a clear voice that punctured into my thoughts and almost made me flinch.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," I answered, not sure what to expect.  
  
He studied me, head to toe, to sword, to pocket. "Bring it forth," he said, looking intently at my pocket. I took out the portal stone, holding it in front of me so that he could see.  
  
He walked toward me, using a cane for support. It was black, with a shiny metallic knob on the end. He looked at the portal stone, nodding his head. "Yes, yes. This is definitely one of the four stones." He looked up at me. "You have a great responsibility upon you. If this stone falls into the wrong hands, the results could be disastrous."  
  
"I understand," I said. "I protect it well. In addition to the power that..... We posess, I, as you can see," I jerked a thumb at Castor, "Am capable of protecting myself and the stone."  
  
"To protect the portal stone..." He stared into my eyes, "You will need to balance your two minds. None can face the challenges without stability of mind."  
  
He turned to Tom. "And some secrets are not meant to be secrets among friends." I stood there, looking blankly at the two. -Secrets?- I thought to myself. I looked at Tom, who was looking at Jou-san, looking baffled. What I could read from his face, was that he knew what Jou-san meant, but not how he knew....  
  
Neither of us had time to ponder long, for Jou-san moved to Elin. He held out a hand, giving her something that I couldn't quite see. "Use it wisely. Use your head," he said quietly.  
  
Then he turned away and headed to the other end of the room. He stopped on the spot where he had first appeared and turned around. "Give me the portal stone," he said, holding out a hand. I hesitated, but, seeing his serious gaze, I obeyed, placing the portal stone in his hand. He started circling his other hand above it, palm down, and muttering some strange words that I couldn't understand.  
  
He kept muttering, and the stone started glowing blue. I watched as the light became brighter, then dimmed to it's normal appearance. Jou-san handed it back to me and I took it, eyeing it expectantly.  
  
"You have only discovered a small part of the portal stone's power. I have unlocked a few more abilities that will help you on your travels. You can create small portals for obtaining small things and now you, all of you, have portals for weapon reserves." He looked at me indicating to my blades. I reached behind my back to grab Castor, but my hand caught on nothing. Castor was gone!  
  
Jou-san came forward and put his hand to the side of my waist where I usually kept Pollux. His hand slid into a portal that seemed to appear by proximity sensing. He withdrew his hand, and there was Pollux.  
  
I stared in awe. "Portals," I said and reached behind my back again, my hand reaching into a portal, out of which I pulled out Castor. "Cool!"  
  
"You do not have to worry about the weight or size of your weapons, for now you have portals where you usually have straps," Jou-san said as Tom reached into portals inside his coat, pulling out his pistols and Elin pulled out two elbow blades from her waist portals.  
  
"Wow, thanks!" I said as I pulled out my 2 meter long rod from a 10 cm deep pocket.  
  
"Do not thank me. Thank the portal stone, for it is it that made this possible," he said. "Also," he took Castor from my hand. He waved it in a large arc and when he returned it to me, I noticed something strange about it, but I couldn't quite figure what. I waved it about a small bit, and then I noticed the absence of the trailing whip.  
  
"Cool!" I said as I flicked the sword and the whip grew to its full length again. "This should make stabbing a little easier."  
  
"You will need these abilities in the future. The challenges will be trying."  
  
"You mentioned the challenges earlier. What do you mean?" I asked as I slid my weaponry into the portals that opened and closed as I pleased.  
  
"Do you not think that others also crave these abilities and more? Many wish to travel between dimensions and take advantage of these powers. These challengers will track you down and battle you for the stone. You must protect it, for it must not fall into the wrong hands," he explained, staring intently into my eyes.  
  
I was quiet for a few seconds, then "Oooookkkay........."  
  
"But for now your greatest worry is returning your other mind to you. I understand that he is located near Team Rocket Headquarters," he said, not seeming to hear my "Yes". "You will be facing the whole army of Team Rocket. In this you will not triumph, for you are skilled, but you cannot face an army of armed humans and an army of different Pokémon all at the same time. You will need help," he said, seemingly deep in thought.  
  
"Yes, but where can I get that kind of help?" I asked, looking at everybody. I didn't care who answered me. I just needed a good suggestion.  
  
"I know!" cried John.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Behold what is chapter 10!!! (Whoa. I got this far.... OO Let's all celebrate the 10th chapter of Schizo!!!!)  
  
Like? Not? Let me know. Chapter 11 coming soon!


	11. Finishing up

Disclaimer: I own Loren, Castor, Pollux, Dr. Mason, John, Jou-san etc. Tom and Elin are real people, who own themselves. Pokémon, Giovanni, Mewtwo and other copyrighted material belong to the big people.

Chapter 11

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning.

The early morning mist clouded the air and the humidity formed droplets on the leaves of trees. The sun just peeked over the tips of the trees, spilling light over the barren fields. A few birds chirped as they hopped around on the branches of trees, the vibrations sending droplets falling to the ground.

But not all appreciated the beauty of an early morning.

Giovanni and the army of Team Rocket stood in the cool morning air, waiting.

"Um, what are we waiting for; sir?" Asked Giovanni's third officer, Captain San.

"We wait for them to make the first move. We mustn't do anything foolish. Too much is at stake." Giovanni answered without turning his gaze from the forestline.

"Of course." Capt. San paused for a moment. "Where is the scientist?" He asked shortly after.

"He is inside. He is supervising via surveillance cameras." Giovanni said, gaze still fixed on the forest.

"Do we fully trust him?" Capt. San asked. "How do we know he doesn't just take off with it and leave us among ourselves?"

Giovanni turned from looking at the forest as he had for the last half hour and looked at Capt San. This struck fear into the third in charge, which he tried to hide. "I have my insurance policies," Giovanni said with a glint in his eye that made the captain shiver.

"What's that?" Fourth in command, Lieutenant Shi called, pointing to the forestline.

Giovanni turned the the forest once more and saw.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great idea, John. Brilliant" Elin said as we sneaked past the TR crowd.

"Thanks." John said with a small smile.

"Just one question," Tom said. "Where did you get them from?"

"They're old friends. I'm a bit of an adventurer too." John said, peering ahead.

"I can see." Tom finished.

I, however, wasn't concentrating on their discussion. I was looking around for any sign of Mewtwo. Any sign.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Capt. San, what's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know, sir. We don't seem to be outside TRHQ anymore.... STAY CALM!!!" Capt. San shouted to the milling troops that were now shifting restlessly at the sudden change of terrain.

"Form up the troops while I figure this out." Giovanni said as he surveyed the new surroundings. The green grass field and the green trees around it were gone. So was TRHQ. What was there instead was what looked like a dead forest. The ground composed of dead bark and the trees were dry and leafless, but not contorted. Quite the contrary actually. They were all incredibly straight and the branches held not a single leaf on them. None of them were more than a few meters in height. These small trees seemed to go on and on until human eyes could not see further. One single enormous oak stood in the middle of all the smaller trees. The trunk itself was so large that ten TR members couldn't reach their arms around it. There were leaves on it, but they were also dead.

Before the captain could do as he had been ordered, a shout came from the crowd and someone pointed at the enormous oak. All eyes turned to the oak. All eyes watched in awed anticipation as the dark figure came out from behind the tree. Lt. Shi gasped. "That's......"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A WORM!?!?!?" Elin said, awe and wonder apparent in her voice.

"Yes. The worm of all worms. At least that's what they think. In reality, it's just an illusion, as is the environment they're in. My friends are providing us this diversion so that we can sneak into TRHQ and get what we're after." John explained.

Just then I spotted Mewtwo watching the commotion from not too far away. "Mewtwo!" I yelled, then realised that it had been a little loud... But I didn't have time to worry about that. Mewtwo heard my call and floated over. I have found what we seek. follow me. I obeyed, signalling for the rest to follow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanni watched as the giant invertebrate slithered into view from behind the tree. It didn't seem to have any eyes, but still it headed straight toward the TR group. It opened its four-jawed mouth and gave a great roar, displaying its tens of rows of teeth. All gasped at the sight, and those that weren't frozen in place by fear were pulling out their pokédexes to identify the creature, creating a choir of "information not found"s.

It was then that he heard the yell. Just barely, over the panicked crowds, but still audible. It sounded like "Mewtwo", which is why he reacted in the first place. He turned to where he had heard the sound from, to see some movement, but he couldn't recognize it.

"What are you doing, standing around like that?!? Attack! Kill it!!!" Lieutenant Shi yelled at the troops, who soon got organized and started summoning their pokémon, which appeared with their individual battle cries and started using their abilities on the giant worm.

'This..... Isn't real....' Giovanni thought to himself. At that thought, the dead forest vanished from his eyes, and he was once again outside TRHQ. He looked at the troops, who were obviously still living the illusion. "Captain San!" Giovanni yelled to his third-in-command.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice'n quiet in here..." I said as we followed Mewtwo through the corridors of TRHQ...... Or more accurately, I followed Mewtwo and everyone else followed me. "Probably because everyone is outside hallucinating."

I heard a thump from behind me, and turned to see a TR agent lying unconscious on the floor. Tom, Elin and John were all standing in neutral positions, so I couldn't tell which one was responsible. "Not everyone," said Elin.

"I see. Well in that case be on the lookout. We don't want someone to find us and go tell the folks outside." I said as I once again turned to Mewtwo. However, the sight that greeted my eyes was not the pale, ghostly, see-throughable Mewtwo figure, but two, very solid looking figures. As I focused my eyes, I recognised the figures. "Damn......"

It is in here! Mewtwo said hastily and floated through a doorway on the left. I quickly rushed in, and once Tom and Elin were in as well, closed the metal door. I leaned my back against the door, panting.

"What was that?" Elin asked.

"Two pokémon. Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. Let's be quick." I pointed at the computer in the middle of the room.

We gathered around the console, looking at the screen. I tapped a button and the screen lit up. 'Password?' "Two?"

Drowssap.

"Drowssap?!?!?"

Password backwards.

"I see." I typed in the word. The screen filled up with info, numbers and text I couldn't understand. "Great."

Just then there was a tremendous bang at the door. We all turned to see a huge dent in the door, inflicted from the outside. "Crap" Tom uttered.

"Wait a minute." Elin looked at the console again. "I know this!" She started furiously typing at the keyboard.

"And how is it that you understand this stuff?" I asked over my shoulder.

"There are certain advantages at having a computer genius as a boyfriend." She said with a smirk.

"Shoulda guessed....." I said, right before the door blasted in and we saw the outstretched leg of the Hitmonlee. "Lovely. Tom, you get Chan, I got Lee." I said to Tom.

"Got it." And the fight commenced. Knowing the damage that the two pokémon could inflict, we were busy trying to avoid their attacks, keeping them busy as Elin fought her private battle with the console.

(A.N. Now the following two battles commence simultaneously, but I just can't be bothered to jump back and forth, so they'll be written separately)

Tom had a full time trying to dodge all the disturbingly fast punches that his adversary was sending his way. Seeing a punch coming, he parried to the left and watched the Hitmonchan send five punches in the spot where he used to be. All in one second, with one hand. "Holy-" Tom cut his exclamation short as he saw his opponent rear up for what looked like a mega punch. Knowing this punch would, at the very least, knock him out, he made a quick twist to the left. The Hitmonchan delivered his punch, which missed by just a few centimetres, and while it recuperated, Tom grabbed its outstretched arm and executed a certain twisting motion. Next thing the Hitmonchan knew, it was on its back, on the floor, looking up at Tom, who had its arm twisted in a most uncomfortable position. Suddenly, said arm, which Tom was holding on to, started glowing orange. Feeling a strong burning sensation, Tom hurriedly let go. The Hitmonchan's hand burst into flames. "Fire punch." Tom said to himself as the Hitmonchan quickly got up on its feet again. _I'm not getting anywhere like this! _Tom thought to himself. _I gotta find a way to beat him!_ Hearing a great scream of pain from Loren's direction, which diverted his attention, he didn't see the Hitmonchan send his punch. He noticed at the last moment, but not soon enough. The huge fist impacted upon Tom's left shoulder. With a groan of pain, he stumbled backward and fell on the ground. The Hitmonchan advanced quickly and sent a punch at Tom's head. This time, however, Tom saw it coming and reacted. The Hitmonchan stopped suddenly as it noticed Tom's outstretched leg in contact with its chest. Shortly after, it fell over backward as an effect of the collision between its chin and Tom's foot. It was down and out. Tom breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, I eyed the Hitmonlee menacingly, trying to stare it down. Seeing the Lee not backing down, I took a battle pose. _Damn, _I thought,_ I gotta work on my death glare._ I immediately ducked a head height kick that came my way. Shortly after, I jumped over a second, low one. _Damn, he's fast!_ I thought as I continued to dodge and parry its kicks. As I ducked a high kick, I delivered my own low, circular kick, swiping it off its feet. I quickly moved to "lock" him, but he was faster than I expected. He sent a small kick, which is all he could on his back, at my face, and as I recoiled, it jumped up and attacked again. A splitting pain went through my right arm, producing a great scream of pain from my lungs, and I concluded that it broke my arm. "Oh, you're good...." I said. I did my best to get in a fight pose again, but I had to hold my broken arm, so my arms were out. The Hitmonlee, seeing me hurt, decided to finish me off. It reared up and delivered a very powerful, but quite insecure, kick. I expected this and stepped to the left and whirled my leg around in an elevated position. The outcome was just as I planned. The Lee's kick missed, but mine didn't. It smashed right into the front of the Lee, where one might say the face is. It fell over backwards, and I quickly brought the back of my heel upon its face, knocking it out. "Geargh," I grunted and let myself fall to the ground, trying to catch my breath.

"Bleargh." I blurted as I got up. I looked over at Tom, lying next to the knocked-out Hitmonchan. "You okay?"

"Took an nasty blow to the shoulder." He said. "You?"

"Broken arm. It's my right, so I won't be wielding a sword for a bit." I cradled my arm with the other.

"We probably better do something about these." Tom said. "How're you doing with that computer?" He yelled over to Elin.

"Few more minutes. Almost there," she answered without looking back.

"Right. Two, there a kitchen or something nearby?"

Just opposite this room. He said indicating to the direction of the door.

"Thanks. Keep watch, will ya? Don't want any Rockets catching us by surprise." Mewtwo nodded and headed down the hallway while we headed into the kitchen. Tom went straight to the fridge, opened it up, and grabbed an ice tray from the top. He poured the ice into a plastic bag and put it against his shoulder. I, meanwhile, found myself a tea towel and tied it around my neck as a sling for my arm. "What I would do to be able to recover now......."

"Be happy you can actually do that. Think of me and Elin who have to get better the old fashioned way."

"But I'm the schizophrenic. You don't get yourself as messed up as I do."

"Ja pyhh." He snorted.

"Let's get back to Elin." I said and headed back to the other room, where Elin was leaning against the table, looking proud of herself. "You get in?" I asked.

"Yup," she exclaimed with a smile.

"Jolly good." I said and rushed to the computer. Tom and Elin came up behind me and we all quieted down as we read. "So we need to find a certain console.... Only Gio and Mason are allowed at it...... We gotta clamp a metallic arm from the console to the collar...... And tell the machine to disable it..... Sounds simple enough."

"It may sound so, but I assure you it won't be."

"Hwa?!?!" I turned to face the doorway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We stared at the figures in the doorway, which be began the recognise as the blinding of the bright light behind them seemed to start fading.

"Giovanni." I said as I looked upon the leader of Team Rocket and the hordes of TR members behind him. The two Hitmons got up again and positioned themselves loosely at the sides of Giovanni.

"Give it up, you're surrounded. You can't get away. Not again." He smirked. "You were fools to return here. Had you just stayed away, you might have gotten away. But instead you decided to return and turn yourselves in. And that little distraction outside...... Didn't expect anyone'd figure it out, did you? Well that's irrelevant now. What's important is that I've got you now. And now won't you come with us." This was not a question. A few rockets threw some metallic looking rings our way, intending to disable us. (see Mewtwo Returns.) I didn't see this coming, and neither did Tom. We both got our arms pinned to our sides, disabling them. Elin, however, was able to avoid this, and was suddenly wielding her katana, eyeing the Rockets menacingly. The Rockets hesitated, but Giovanni was not phased. "Move! It's just a little girl with a kitchen knife! Get her!" The Rockets weren't entirely convinced, but they sent more rings her way, only to find them ending up on the floor in multiple pieces.

"Practice paid off...." I said to Tom as we noticed that most attention was drawn to Elin, giving us the possibility to do something. "Quick! Get the portal stone from my pocket!" Tom came alongside me and started digging around in my pocket. He got the portal stone and took it out.

"Hold it right there!" Yelled Giovanni as we stared into the barrel of the .44 magnum he was pointing our way.

"Damn..." I whispered. An evil grin appeared on Giovanni's face. Suddenly it disappeared as he looked at the red wall of eerie power that materialized before him. "What the..." Came from more that one mouth, including my own. I looked around, searching for a potential source, and my eyes rested upon John, who was standing at the edge of the room, his open palms pointed at the wall of power. "Quickly!" He said to us through gritted teeth.

Tom understood and cast the portal stone. The eerie black portal appeared before us and Tom jumped in, shortly followed by Elin. I turned and glared at Giovanni, who in turn answered with a glare of his own. I turned and jumped into the portal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I landed on the hard metal floor with a roll and stopped in a kneeling position, my hand on Castor's hilt. I looked around and detected nothing dangerous looking, so I got up and turned to see John coming out of the portal, collapsing on the floor and laughing. "That was intense....." He said.

Tom looked at John with a 'what-the-fuck?!?!' expression. I walked over to John and helped him up. "Where did you conjure that thing from?" I asked as John shook his head, looking disoriented. He fumbled around, then gathered his senses and focused his eyes. "Magic."

"And where exactly did you learn magic?" I asked him as he started walking forward.

"All over. Been travelling. Anyhoo. It seems we've landed just where I planned," He said, giving Tom a slight nod. "Now let's get that anklet off your leg."

"Howsabout we do something about these stupid rings first?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanni watched as the portal closed up before any of his men could get to it. The silence that ensued was astonishing to Giovanni. He didn't know his troops could even be this quiet. One by one, they turned to face their boss, with a 'please don't beat me, mommy' expression on their faces. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!!!! AFTER THEM!!!!!!!" He screamed and pointed at the door. The troops started milling out, just wanting to get out of the room.

Giovanni turned to look at where the portal had been just moments earlier. "There's only one place they could have gone....."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So set the anklet here and we can....."

"Wait. Shouldn't we seal the door somehow?"

"How?"

"Portal outside, smash the console, portal in."

"Yeah, whatever." I opened up a portal and Tom jumped in. Meanwhile, I turned to John and Elin. "Listen up. While I'm clamped to this machine, I'll be pretty much defenseless, what with this broken arm. You guys'll be my only defense." Tom returned with the usual smirk of satisfaction that he always had after having blasted something with his shotgun. Sure enough, his 12-gauge was slung over his shoulder.

"Sure, we'll protect you, but you'd better get clamped in now or they'll be here before you can even get started." Elin said.

"Yeah, okay." I turned to the console and clamped the metallic arm onto the metallic pain in the ass and turned to the console. "Now let's see." I typed in the command to disable containment collar and loudly slammed my index finger on the enter key. A gauge appeared on the screen and started veeeeery slowly turning green.

"Brilliant, now let's prep for battle."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanni strolled through the hallways of TRHQ, planning ahead at the recapture of the teenager. 'They will surely put up a fight,' he thought. But what will they come up with...? One thing is for sure. They'll probably use that hallucination thing again.....

He came up to the masses of TR members milling before the doors to the technical control room. "What's going on? Why are you just standing there? Do something!"

"We can't, Sir," sixth in command, lieutanant Roku said.

Giovanni gave him a piercing glare. "And why not?"

Roku cringed at the glare. "B-because they smoosh.... smash........ Destroyed the console to the door, Sir." '

"Oh for God's sake!" He yelled at the crowd. "Use your Pokémon! That's what they're for!"

The TR members looked at each other, then one pulled out a pokéball. "I'll see to this." He threw it forth, releasing his Magmar. "Fire Blast!" He cried and pointed at the door. The Magmar reared up and drew a large breath.

"Wait!!" One of the other members shouted, but too late. The Magmar sent forth his great fiery heap and for a few seconds, no-one could see anything, but when the smoke cleared, everyoue could see the door... Or what was left of it. Namely, all of it. The fire blast hadn't even left any mark other than a lot of soot.

"Hmmm......."

"You idiot!" Yelled the above-mentioned member. "That door is designed to withstand Pokémon attacks! Only the most powerful of Pokémon can get through that door!"

"Oh..."

As the two continued to bicker, Giovanni sighed and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Why don't you make yourself useful and open that door from where you are, Dr. Mason?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The radio crackled in the empty room. "Dr. Mason? Dr. Mason!!" There was no answer. There was no-one to give one. The room was empty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanni was steaming at his ears. "MASON!!!" He shouted once more into the walkie-talkie. "Goddamn it...." He squeezed the walkie-talkie in his hand. "That worthless labcoated swine. He betrayed me. That damned son of a slug......." The walkie-talkie cracked and burst to pieces in his hand.

Giovanni woke up to reality again and he noticed that everyone was looking at him. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "YOU!" he pointed at a random TR agent. He grabbed him by the shoulder and brought him closer. "Go to the control room and open this door for us, if you please," he said calmly, which frightened the agent. Knowing what was best for him, he obeyed and ran off and out of sight.

Before the other agents had time to turn around, there was a "What the...?!" and a sound of a blade forcefully cutting flesh, followed by a scream. The group turned around to look in the direction of the noise, uttering random exclamations. What they saw was beyond all of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is going on out there? First they try to get in, then they yell and scream, now they're all quiet. Something's not right."

"Sure not, but what's the situation with the anklet thing?"

I looked at the monitor. "I figure a few more minutes."

"I'm guessing they'll take a lot longer than a few minutes to get through that door," said Elin.

Just then, we heard a metallic scrape from the direction of the door. We all turned to look, and saw something that looked like a strange sword jammed between the doors. "What the....?" Someone twisted it sideways, creating a small crack between the doors. The doors slowly started to open, seemingly pushed by some great force.

"Whatever this is, get ready for a fight." I said to everyone.

The doors finally opened completely and we saw what had been forcing them open. We saw a man, at least six foot, wearing a hockey mask, dirty, old clothes and holding a large, bloody machete.

"Oh, shit." The man stopped just inside the door and looked around. "Jason." I said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jason?" Tom asked. "Jason who?"

"Y'know. Friday the 13th?"

"I only saw number one!"

"Well put it this way." I said as I watched Jason's every move. "Brutal, strong, and undead." I equipped Castor in my left hand, seeing as my right was broken.

Jason make a lunge for Elin, who deflected his machete and ducked to the side, sending Jason sailing past her. While he recooperated, she swapped her katana to her elbow-blades. As Jason proceeded to make a chain of slices with his sword, Elin proceeded to block them.

As Jason moved out of the doorway, I saw the figure behind him. The one who brought him here. The one in control. Mason.

Tom, meanwhile, grabbed his pistols and started emptying his clips into Jason's torso, sending a few to his head. Jason was not fazed by this, but kept attacking Elin. Tom saw this and turned to me. "So how do we kill him? He's got a weakness, right?"

As Mason moved out of the doorway and I lost sight of him, I was jolted back to reality. "I only really saw Freddy vs. Jason, so I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sire water is his weakness. He drowned, after all." Just then I heard a beep from behind me and looked at the console. The word COMPLETE was shining in red in the screen. I looked at it, excitement taking me over. Until I saw the next bit of text. SELF-DEFENSE PHASE TWO "What the...?!" I cried, but was interrupted when I felt a surge of pain and fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3rd POV)

John watched Loren collapse and rushed to him. He noticed the containment collar lying in two pieces on the floor, but Loren was unconcious.

"Water...." Tom said, not having seen Loren fall. "Where can we get water 'round here?" He looked up at the ceiling and paused. "Sprinklers." He rose his gun to a smoke detector and fired, sending all the smoke and fire toward it.

"NO!!" John cried when he saw what Tom saw doing, but too late.

A single beep sounded, the doors closed and a white gas started spewing from little holes in the walls and ceiling. "Don't breathe!" John shouted. He dug the portal stone out of Loren's pocket and opened a portal. Tom rushed in, and John lifted the unconscious Loren onto his shoulders, following Tom. Elin sent a blow into the back of Jason's knee, sending his falling to the floor. She rushed accross the room and jumped into the portal, which closed up behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John landed on the soft ground of the forest to which he had opened the portal. He laid Loren on the ground and turned to Tom as Elin came out of the portal. "Idiot! That was a computer room! Even Team Rocket aren't stupid enough to spill gallons of water on their own computers! They use halon gas! It's poisonous!"

"Well How was I supposed to know?"

"I'd've thought you'd've watched enough movies to know that."

"Well I haven't."

"Gyeargh." John turned to Loren again.

Tom came up to him. "What's up with him?"

"The machine must've electrocuted him as a backup. He's unconscious."

"But the containment collar is off. That's good."

"Yeah. Just gotta get Mewtwo here. Problem is Loren is the only one who can see him."

Tom turned to Elin. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled. "That was refreshing."

A sudden movement alarmed all three of them. They turned to see..... Mewtwo, getting up off the grass.

"Mewtwo" Thay all said in unison. Mewtwo said nothing..

"How's loren?"

He will recover.

There was at least one sigh of relief.

"So can we go home now?"

Not yet. There is one more thing to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanni walked down the dimly lit corridor of Team Rocket Headquarters. His mind was racing over the events that had not only cost him Mewtwo, but had also created the problem of how to get rid of the undead mechete-killer in his computer-room.

He absent-mindedly babbled his name into the voice-recognizing sensor next to the door to his quarters. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat down at his desk. He took a sip of his beverage and lay back in his chair. It was then that he noticed the piece of paper on his desk which he did not remember having placed there.

He picked it up and read it:

Giovanni

You do not own me, my other, or any that we say you do not. There will come a time when we shall finally settle our scores. Until then, good luck with the Mason. He should be a formidable business partner, with you having so much in common.

Yours never

Mewtwo

Team Rocket Headquarters shook with the enraged cries of Giovanni.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behold chapter 11. Took me a long time to write it, but it's finally done. R&R please.

A.N. Well, MetalMyersJason, Jason is now in. Aren't you happy?


End file.
